Un nouveau départ
by Miyaki
Summary: Quelques mois après la fin de la série, Natsuki et Shizuru essayent de reprendre une vie normale et de recoller les morceaux...Mais rien n'est vraiment simple, surtout si la Searrs a une dernière carte à jouer...
1. Chapter 1

Autour d'elle, le paysage défilait à toute allure. Natsuki accéléra d'avantage, pour le simple plaisir de sentir son bolide dévorer le bitume. N'importe quoi pour faire gicler encore un peu d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Se pencher dans le virage. Sentir la vitesse la plaquer contre le métal. A cette allure, à deux pas d'un précipice plongeant vers la mer, la moindre erreur serait fatale. Sous son casque, son front s'était couvert de sueur. Encore un peu…elle chérissait ses instants où sa concentration dévorait le reste de ses pensées. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour mettre fin à ses angoisses. La jeune fille eut un sourire crispé. Si Shizuru la voyait faire, elle aurait droit à une sacrée remontée de bretelle ! Shizuru…

_- Natsuki…_

Dans ses mains, le guidon vibra violemment et elle serra les freins de toutes ses forces. Avec un crissement déchirant, la moto fit une embardée. Par pur réflexe, Natsuki se coucha sur le côté. Le bolide décrivit une boucle serrée, son conducteur suspendu à quelques centimètres de l'asphalte, avant de s'immobiliser en travers de la route.

Avec un juron, la jeune fille arracha son casque et le jeta rageusement à terre. Bordel !  
D'une main tremblante, elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Un peu plus et elle aurait fait le dernier vol plané de son existence ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire à la fin ! si même jouer avec sa vie ne suffisait pas à lui changer les idées maintenant…  
Soudain résignée, elle soupira bruyamment. Cela faisait deux mois que tout était fini. Les Orphans, Sears et surtout cette guerre absurde entre les HiMEs. Depuis, plus de childs, plus de pouvoirs…mais rien n'était vraiment rentré dans l'ordre. Shizuru…

Toutes les deux jouaient la comédie de façon impeccable. Oubliée cette terrible nuit où Natsuki avait appris les véritables sentiments de l'élégante présidente à son égard…oubliés les deux baisers qui avaient fait basculé leur vie…oubliée cette folie meurtrière lorsqu'elle avait rejetée son amie de toujours…Passer l'éponge sur tout ça avait été à la fois facile et extrêmement hypocrite. Et pourtant, même si en apparence leur relation n'avait pas changé, ce n'était plus pareil. Les gestes et les paroles étaient plus mesurés. Un malaise maladroit s'installait d'elle dès qu'elles se retrouvaient seules. Il lui arrivait parfois même de craindre de croiser Shizuru au détour d'un couloir ! elle en avait honte…Natsuki serra les dents. JAMAIS elle n'avait eu ce genre de comportement avec qui que ce soit, surtout pas Shizuru ! c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait confrontée à ce genre de situation et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Rarement un problème l'avait autant obsédé. Pour un peu elle se serait sentie aussi désemparée qu'après la mort de sa mère…  
Un klaxon résonna derrière elle. Natsuki reconnut le 4x4 de Midori qui stoppa à côté d'elle. Mai était à bord également.

- Hey, Natsuki !

- Un problème technique ?

- Hein ? heu…pas du tout ! je…je regardais le paysage ! improvisa Natsuki.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de trouver le moindre mensonge potable, comme d'habitude !

- Moue…fit Mai, peu convaincue. Le regard de son amie allait des traces de caoutchouc laissées sur la route à son casque qui gisait sur le sol, l'air vaguement moqueur.

Natsuki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pria pour que son visage ne soit pas complètement écarlate.

- On t'as aperçue tout à l'heure, expliqua Midori. Tu avais l'air pressée…t'as l'intention d'être la première à passer le mur du son en moto ?

La jeune fille grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse d'un air renfrognée.

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible ! enfin bref, on avait l'intention d'aller boire un verre, ça te dit de venir ? proposa la prof.

Natsuki haussa un sourcil inquisiteur avec un regard pour Mai.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis dans la voiture ? soupira la rouquine. Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour la ramener…

- Allons, allons, ne soit pas rabat-joie ! c'est pas de ton âge, lança Midori avec désinvolture.

Natsuki sourit et se pencha pour récupérer son casque.

- J'arrive. Passez devant, je vous suis.

Ses deux amies avaient l'air aussi surprise que ravie.

- C'est parti !

Si elle avait appris au moins une chose de l'année dernière, c'était de ne plus rester cloîtrée dans son coin. Surtout avec des amis pareils. Surtout lorsque l'on broie du noir.

* * *

Voila! je m'excuse, c'était vraiment très court...je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !  
En attendant, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki ne s'était pas trompée. Les deux heures qui suivirent étaient bien plus joyeuses. Entre les bavardages de Mai au sujet de Tate et les commentaires de Midori qui vidait verre sur verre, elle avait de quoi se distraire ! la capacité de l'ancienne maîtresse de Kagutsuchi à placer son petit ami au sommet d'un piédestal pour le traîner dans la boue la seconde d'après était assez impressionnante. Mais bientôt, la discussion tourna de son côté… 

- Et toi ? quoi de neuf ?

Natsuki fit tourner pensivement sa bière au fond de son verre.

- Rien, soupira-t-elle.

Mai leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est vrai ! il ne se passe RIEN. Je m'ennuie à mourir…

- Avec tous les cours que tu as à rattraper…

Mai s'interrompit quand elle vit que Natsuki ne plaisantait pas. Lire les émotions sur son visage n'était pas difficile, mais rarement elle l'avait vu aussi déprimée.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus servir à grand-chose, en fait. C'est vrai, après tout…j'ai découvert la vérité au sujet de ma mère et maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

Pendant des années, retrouver ses meurtriers avait été sa seule raison de vivre, la seule motivation pour avancer qu'on lui avait laissé. Apprendre la vérité avait été une épreuve terrible. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait seule, sans but, avec cette réalité affreuse et les événements de ces derniers mois à digérer. Le comble, c'est qu'elle avait désormais du temps à revendre pour repasser tout ça en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à en être malade.

- Allons, allons…laisse-toi un peu de temps, dit Mai, un peu inquiète. Tu n'es pas seule, tu sais ? il y a Midori, Mikoto…toutes les autres Himes et Shizuru !

La tête de Natsuki se pencha un peu plus vers son verre et Mai sentit qu'elle avait touchée un point sensible.

- Ouais…je vois où est le problème…

- Cette situation me rend dingue, lâcha finalement Natsuki.

Mai prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux filles. Pour elle, le problème était facile à résoudre :

- Parle-lui. Ç'aurait du être fait depuis longtemps.

Natsuki vida son verre d'un trait.

- J'y ai pensé, j'ai même essayé, plusieurs fois. Mais au dernier moment, soit elle trouvait un moyen d'esquiver, soit…

- Soit tu te dégonflais.

L'alcool rendait Midori encore plus direct que d'ordinaire et Natsuki rougit.

- Ouais…

Mai soupira. Ces deux là était d'un compliqué…

- Je crois qu'elle s'en veut encore énormément, continua Natsuki. Rien que ça, ça me déprime.

- Et toi ? tu l'aimes ou pas, finalement ? lança Midori en comandant derechef un whisky.

Pour la peine, déstabilisée, Natsuki en prit un aussi.

- Mais je…j'en sais rien…je…

La prof rit, déjà un peu éméchée.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- J'en sais rien, je te dis ! s'écria Natsuki, soudain énervée. Je débarque complètement moi !

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Mai finit par éclater de rire, alors que Midori continuait de la regarder en clignant des yeux.

- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! s'esclaffa la rouquine entre deux hoquets.

- Excuse-moi, Mai, j'avais un peu autre chose à faire de mon temps que de mater stupidement des garçons à longueur de journée. J'étais déjà suffisamment emmerdée par les petites frappes qui passaient leur temps à me proposer une place dans leur lit en échange de la moindre info !

Mai ravala son rire en tâchant de ne pas regarder la bikeuse qui devait être suffisamment écarlate pour faire la signalisation.

- Désolée…j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Regarde-toi aussi, tu as un physique à tomber par terre !

Mais finalement, en y repensant, Natsuki avait toujours été extrêmement pudique. Ajoutez à cela sa méfiance viscérale à l'égard des autres…  
La remarque était sincère et Natsuki se radoucit un peu.

- De toute façon, tu ne vas pas laisser les choses dans cet état ?

Natsuki secoua la tête. Le vrai problème n'était pas de savoir quoi faire, mais comment trouver le courage de le faire.

- Allez ! t'es une grande fille qui a vu bien pire ! s'exclama Midori.

- Tu peux parler ! rappelle-moi quand est-ce que tu comptes faire tes confessions à ton archéologue ?

- Dès la prochaine expédition, c'est promis ! j'ai tout prévu !

Ses deux amies la regardaient d'un air peu convaincu.

- Bref, tout dépend de ce que tu veux, repris Mai en se tournant vers Natsuki. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te retrouver dans la même situation « qu'avant » avec elle ? Ou est-ce que tu cherches autre chose ?

Natsuki se mordilla la lèvre, indécise.

- En tout cas dépêche-toi, je te rappelle que ta prez' ne va pas tarder à quitter Fuuka, fit remarquer Midori.

Natsuki bondit de son tabouret.

- Hein !

- Tu sais bien qu'elle a été diplômée l'année dernière. Elle reste uniquement pour s'assurer que la rentrée se met bien en place ici. Je dirais qu'il te reste au max une semaine pour te bouger.

- Elle va où ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! t'es sensée être sa meilleure amie, je te rappelle.

Natsuki n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Ecoute Nats…

Sans l'écouter, son amie se leva et attrapa son casque.

- Hé ! où tu vas ?

- Parler, répondit l'autre sans se retourner.

Midori regarda Mai et haussa une épaule d'un air satisfait.

- Et bien voila, vraiment pas compliqué. Je l'avais dis. Patron !


	3. Chapter 3

Il était tard quand Natsuki arriva à Fuuka. Le soleil rasant donnait des couleurs surnaturelles au campus et ses jardins. A cette heure, la majorité des étudiants avaient déjà quitté l'endroit. Natsuki hâta le pas et s'engouffra dans les couloirs déserts. Si elle avait de la chance, le conseil des étudiants serait encore présent au grand complet. Avec la rentrée, ils étaient débordés et travaillaient longtemps après la fin des cours. Elle arriva devant la salle et ouvrit sans frapper. Dans l'obscurité, on distinguait des chaises et tables impeccablement rangées. Pas une âme.

- Kuga !

Natsuki se retourna tomber nez à nez à Haruka qui l'avait rejointe en trois grandes enjambées. Yukino apparut à ses côtés et lui lança un timide bonjour.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Shizuru ? demanda-t-elle sans les saluer. La politesse était le cadet de ses soucis. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bar, elle avait une curieuse impression d'urgence au cœur. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

- Bubuzuke ? elle nous a lâché avant la fin de la séance, râla Haruka.

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Enervée, elle fit demi-tour et parti presque en courant.

- Natsuki ! attend !

- Quoi ?

Yukino la rejoignit et lui tendit une enveloppe. Le cœur de Natsuki fit un bond.

- Elle m'a dit de te donner ça quand je te verrais.

L'ancienne maîtresse de Duran l'écouta à peine. Sa bouche était devenue affreusement sèche.

- Merci, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Elle prit l'enveloppe du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler. Une seconde avant elle aurait sprinté jusqu'à sa moto. Maintenant, elle avait les jambes en coton.  
Elle fixa l'enveloppe sans oser l'ouvrir et n'entendit même pas Haruka et Yukino s'en aller.  
Finalement, elle déchira le côté et en tira une simple feuille de papier. Elle reconnut sans s'étonner l'écriture de Shizuru, fine et élégante.

_Natsuki,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas te remettre cette lettre en main propre. Les choses ont beaucoup changées entre nous. C'est de ma faute, je suppose. Un peu de la tienne aussi, peut-être. J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point je regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'en suis incapable. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais du fond de mon coeur. Ma folie a transformé ces sentiments en monstruosité, quelque chose que je ne comprend pas moi-même. S'il te plaît, oublie quelques instant toutes les horreurs que j'ai commise à cette époque. Je voudrais juste parler comme avant. Je t'aime sincèrement, et je crains que rien ne pourra rien y changer. Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ça, je le comprend tout à fait. Mais je ne peux pas supporter de te voir et sentir ce malaise entre nous. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi prendre un peu de recul. Je pars un peu plus tôt que prévu pour continuer mes études. Qui sait, je repasserais peut-être à Fuuka dans quelques temps ? J'aurais du te dire tout cela en face, mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Tu es devenues bien plus forte que moi avec le temps et j'en suis ravie. S'il te plaît, prend soin de toi._

_Shizuru_

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Incapable de détacher son regard de la feuille, elle fixait les mots sans les voir. Le tracé des dernières lettre lui sembla soudain moins sûre. On voyait même une tâche sur la signature. Il lui fallu quelques instant avant de comprendre que c'étaient ses propres larmes qui avaient fait couler l'encre. La réalisation la frappe alors de plein fouet et elle ne put retenir un sanglot douloureux. Partie. Shizuru était partie. Natsuki se laissa glisser sur le sol et enfouie sa tête au creux de ses genoux avec un gémissement de bête blessée. Shizuru avait toujours été là pour elle et Natsuki comprenait maintenant le prix que son amie avait du payer. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille et à reprendre foi en l'avenir, la présidente l'avait fait de façon complètement désintéressée. Elle n'avait jamais rien exigée en retour. Elle avait été son plus fidèle soutient, là où Natsuki puisait sa force sans le savoir. Mais plus elle recollait les morceaux de sa vie avec son aide, plus Shizuru voyait la sienne se briser. Un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'elle donnait sans compensation. C'était comme ça en ce monde. On ne peut pas offrir continuellement sans se détruire petit à petit. Et jamais Natsuki n'avait pu rendre la pareille à son amie, pour rétablir cet équilibre._ « Tu es devenues bien plus forte que moi… » _pas étonnant! elle lui avait VOLÉE sa force ! Natsuki serrait convulsivement l'enveloppe, réalisant enfin à quel point elle avait blessée Shizuru durant toutes ses années. Shizuru était partie. Et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

Les flammes dansaient. Immenses, elles dévoraient le bâtiment. Les cris de terreur se perdaient dans le grondement du feu et l'air saturé de fumée. Son naginata virevoltait entre ses mains, semant la mort, sans pitié. Eperdus, les employés fuyaient devant elle. Aucun n'était armé. Elle s'étonna un instant lorsqu'une silhouette se mit en travers de son chemin. La lame fendit l'air et le sol se tâcha de rouge. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ecraser des vies ne lui paraissait pas plus difficile que de moucher une chandelle.  
Après tout, elle devait protéger Natsuki à tout prix ! Son regard froid se posa sur sa dernière victime et l'horreur lui glaça les veines.  
Les yeux vitreux de sa dernière cible avaient la couleur de l'émeraude.  
Loin, très loin, un hurlement de désespoir déchira la nuit.

Shizuru ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Recroquevillée sur le bord de son lit, elle comprit que s'étaient ses propres cris qui l'avaient réveillée. Elle roula sur le dos et attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment, le regard perdu vers le plafond. C'était toujours le même cauchemar, qui se finissait toujours de la même façon. Inutile de chercher le sommeil, elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de se rendormir après ça. Elle se leva, les jambes vacillantes et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.  
La nuit était paisible. Pas de flammes à l'horizon. Pas de hurlements de terreur. Le silence de sa chambre lui donnait l'impression d'être plongée dans l'ouate.  
Elle posa son front sur la vitre glacée et soupira.

Ces souvenirs affreux ne la quittaient pas. Elle se revoyait sans cesse, fauchant des vies avec cette indifférence malsaine. Au début, elle avait cru en devenir folle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce monstre sans pitié. Elle ne comprenait rien, ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire…et pourtant…savoir qu'elle avait était capable de tous ces meurtres sans éprouver le moindre regret suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Savoir qu'une bête aussi cruelle sommeillait en elle… L'impression était terrifiante.  
Plusieurs fois, l'horreur était telle qu'elle avait pensé au suicide. Mettre fin à ses jours était le seul moyen qu'elle voyait pour se débarrasser de cette partie de son être qui la dégoûtait et la terrorisait. Et pourtant, elle en avait était incapable. _Natsuki…_

Comment son amie aurait réagie face à son décès ? Shizuru eut un triste sourire. Connaissant la jeune fille, elle s'en serait probablement voulue à mort…malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça et de l'abandonner de façon aussi brutale.  
Même si la solitaire lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer de cette façon, Shizuru savait que Natsuki tenait beaucoup à elle. Au moins en temps que pilier, mentor ou confidente. Elle repensa furtivement à la lettre et sa conscience l'accabla de reproches.  
Elle aurait du lui parler en face. C'était à elle de le faire. Au lieu de ça, elle avait fui. Voir cette gêne dans les yeux lumineux de son amie avait été trop douloureux. Ces yeux d'un vert unique qui la hantaient… _Natsuki…_

Shizuru sentit son cœur se pincer et sa gorge se serra. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle l'avait aimée chaque jour un peu plus. Au point qu'elle doutait aujourd'hui que son cœur soit capable de battre pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie : son âme appartenait à la fille-loup.  
Elle secoua rageusement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle était partie et c'était mieux ainsi. Natsuki avait appris à faire confiance aux autres et ses amis veilleraient sur elle, désormais.  
De son côté…elle chérirait les instants passés ensemble et ne reviendrai probablement pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vivre avec le poids de ses fautes sur le cœur. Peut-être était-ce le seul moyen d'expier ses crimes avec dignité.

La sonnerie lui déchira les tympans.  
Les yeux crispés sur les vestiges de son sommeil, Natsuki tendit la main à l'aveuglette. Elle heurta son réveil qui tomba de la table de nuit sur la moquette avec un dernier « dring » agressif avant de se taire. Pour le plus grand soulagement de sa propriétaire. Avec un soupir de contentement, Natsuki se pelotonna contre son oreiller en espérant que cet affreux machin en plastique allait lui ficher la paix pour le restant de la matinée.  
Elle n'eut même pas une minute de répit.  
Le réveil sonna de plus belle, avec une énergie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler à une heure pareille. Avec un dernier grognement de dépit, Natsuki consentie finalement à sortir la tête de sa couette. Elle tâtonna quelques instants avant de ramasser ce tyran miniature pour lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes. Encore une trouvaille de Shizuru. Elle lui avait offert le seul réveil humainement connu capable de résister à plus de 20 crash-test sur mur/moquettes. Natsuki s'étira comme un chat et bâilla avec un peu moins de grâce. Se lever tôt le matin, ce n'était décidemment pas son truc.  
De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix : Mai passerait ici dans quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne sècherait pas les cours. Natsuki eut un petit sourire. Après avoir reçu cette lettre, son premier réflexe avait été de se cloîtrer chez elle.  
Il avait fallu que Mai vienne lui faire une scène pour qu'elle se décide enfin à sortir de son état d'auto apitoiement. Elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier :

_- Franchement tu me déçois ! avait lancé la grande sœur de Takumi, fermement campée devant sa porte et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu avais passé le cap du « je suis seule au monde, fichez-moi la paix ou je vous mords... » ! ça ne marche plus ce petit jeu, je refuse de te laisser broyer du noir toute seule comme une grande après le mal qu'on s'est donné pour te sociabiliser un minimum ! alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir en cours, manger un peu et te coucher tôt ! pigé !_

La jeune fille avait oublié à quel point Mai pouvait se conduire en grande sœur attentionnée et…autoritaire quand il le fallait. Même si elle avait râlé sur le moment, elle lui en était reconnaissante. La rouquine avait parfaitement raison : trop de personnes l'avait aidé pour qu'elle agisse de nouveau en loup solitaire. A commencer par Shizuru. Son amie aurait détesté la voir comme ça. Natsuki devait se reprendre, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
La routine s'installait paisiblement et elle apprenait à faire avec.


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoila  
Désolée pour le délai, j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps...  
Enfin bref, enjoy !

* * *

Midori était ravie de voir Natsuki en cours. Elle avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, mais au moins elle ne ressemblait plus à un zombie. C'était toujours ça de gagné. La jeune prof savait qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à traquer le moindre indice laissé par Shizuru. Qu'elle soit partie était une chose. Qu'elle l'ait fait sans laisser d'adresse ni de numéro de téléphone était beaucoup moins facile à laisser passer ! Pourtant, malgré ses réseaux d'informations, l'ancienne maîtresse de Duran était toujours bredouille. Au point d'avoir demandé à Midori de l'aider. Après tout, l'archéologue en herbe était aussi chevronnée qu'elle quand il s'agissait de se renseigner. Midori avait été très flattée sur le moment et heureuse de lui rendre service, mais elle se demandait maintenant si ç'avait été une si bonne idée…La prof respira un grand coup et annonça la fin du cours.

- Natsuki ! lança-t-elle au milieu des raclements de chaise. Reste deux minutes, il faut que je te parle.

Restée seule avec son amie, Midori se sentit soudain gênée de voir autant d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Alors ?

- Euh…ne t'emballe pas trop, ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu crois.

- Ah…

La déception dans la voix de la bikeuse était à peine masquée.

- J'ai fait des recherches dans beaucoup de domaines ces derniers temps, en parallèle de celles que j'avais faites au sujet de la Searrs et…

- La Searrs ? coupa Natsuki avec impatience. On s'en fout non ? il ne reste plus rien d'eux !

Midori soupira.

- Alors petit rappel des épisodes précédents : la Searrs a été suffisamment puissante pour CRÉER une HiME et les Orphans qui vont avec ! Ils se seraient un peu mieux débrouillés, on aurait eut droit a une catastrophe de classe olympique. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Si mais…

- Le First District a complètement éclaté avec la disparition de Kakuyou no Kimi, mais la Searrs est encore en circulation.

La prof lui tendit une grosse enveloppe brune.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler sur leur dernier atout. Il reste un petit laboratoire à même pas 200 bornes de Fuuka avec tout l'attirail du petit généticien. Ils ont tout sur nous, mais aussi sur Kakuyou no Kimi.

Natsuki était estomaquée.

- Comment se sont-ils débrouillés ?

- Aucune idée, ils ont dû prélever des cellules sur Reito quand il était possédé. Nats, ces gars ont créés une Hime…

Natsuki commençait à deviner la suite et elle en avait froid dans le dos.

- Ils pourrait faire renaître Kakuyou no Kimi ? murmura-t-elle.

- et relancer la parade à leur avantage…

-…et refaire le monde comme ils le souhaitent s'ils y parviennent.

Midori hocha sombrement la tête.

- Merde, lâcha Natsuki.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira une liasse de papier.

- Tout ça ? tu as fait un sacré boulot !

- Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Toutes ces données étaient sous haute protection. J'ai du demander à Miyu de pirater leur système.

Natsuki haussa un sourcil.

- Elle peut faire des miracles avec un PC, ils n'ont eu aucune chance, précisa la prof.

- Tu as prévenu les autres HiMEs ?

La situation était grave, elles devaient agir vite. L'esprit en ébullition, Natsuki lisait les données en diagonale.

Midori se gratta la nuque, embarrassée.

- Ben…pas exactement…en fait…

Natsuki s'interrompit brutalement quand un mot lui sauta au visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. A côté du titre « chef de laboratoire », elle venait de lire en lettres capitale le nom FUJINO.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Natsuki reporta son regard sur Midori, incrédule.

- J'ai eu la même réaction, fit la prof avec un sourire un peu triste. Le père de Shizuru, Souma, a travaillé à la Searrs il y a quelques années. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour eux, mais ça ne leur a pas plus : il a été retrouvé mort quelques heures après avoir posé sa démission. Officiellement, il a été tué par une…fuite de gaz. Officieusement…

Natsuki se souvenait parfaitement de cette histoire. Shizuru lui avait confiée un jour que son père était décédé deux ans avant son entrée au lycée. Son amie en avait parlé comme d'un accident à l'époque. Mais Souma travaillait à la Searrs…et il était le père d'une HiME ! Cette affaire ressemblait soudainement beaucoup plus à un assassinat. Natsuki était bien placée pour savoir ce que la société réservait aux employés gênants !

- J'imagine que Shizuru ne savait pas pour qui son père bossait réellement ? ou que sa mort n'était sûrement pas accidentelle ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Il y a peu de chance, admit Midori.

- Génial…

Natsuki se demandait déjà comment elle allait lui apprendre la nouvelle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux autres ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Pas eu le temps, j'ai bossé toute la nuit là-dessus, tu sais ! je t'ai eu sous la main la première, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Et puis…ça concerne Shizuru, je pensais que c'était plus correct de t'en parler d'abord.

C'était le cas. Natsuki appréciait beaucoup.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'appellerais Mai et les autres dès ce midi.

- Attend !

Natsuki la dévisagea, surprise.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le dire à Mai, expliqua Midori, un peu gênée.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien…il va falloir agir vite, infiltrer ce labo et tout faire péter ! mais le problème, c'est que nous n'avons plus nos childs, ni nos éléments, ni nos pouvoirs. En fait, il n'y a plus que 3 personnes capables de se battre parmi nous…Akira, Nao et toi. Et je pense franchement qu'il ne faut envoyer qu'une seule personne là-bas, pour être plus discret…

- Et tu penses que si on en parle à Mai, elle voudra à tout prix y aller aussi, conclu Natsuki.

Midori avait l'air soulagée qu'elle voit où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est ça, admit-t-elle. Les autres Himes sont plus raisonnable, mais elle, elle est capable de foncer quitte à se faire tuer !

- Je vois.

Midori eut un petit rire embarrassé avant de baisser brusquement les yeux.

- En fait, pour être tout à fait franche, j'avais prévu de ne pas t'en parler à toi non plus au départ, et de proposer à Akira d'y aller…avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi !

- Excuse-moi, mais dans le genre tête brûlée, tu vaux à peine mieux que Mai !

Natsuki n'en revenait pas.

- La seule chose qui m'en a empêchée, c'est que ce dossier concerne Shizuru, dans une certaine mesure…

La solitaire foudroyait du regard la malheureuse prof qui s'empêtrait dans ses excuses.

- Pff, laisse tomber, lâcha-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'était pour ton bien !

- C'est ça…et tu comptes t'y prendre comment avec Akira ? je te rappelle qu'elle a disparue de la circulation depuis deux semaines ! elle est repartie dans son clan de ninja, même Takumi n'a aucune idée de comment la joindre !

Midori se frappa le front.

- Et zut, j'avais complètement oubliée !

Natsuki eut un sourire revanchard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as ENVIE d'y aller !

- Rien que pour t'embêter, rétorqua Natsuki du tac au tac.

Midori leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me demande si tu rends compte de ce que ça signifie…enfin, ne t'emballe pas trop, il va falloir qu'on prépare tout ça soigneusement.

Natsuki opina, soudain sérieuse. Même si elle avait prit l'affaire à la rigolade, cette avalanche d'information l'angoissait. Le père de Shizuru, le retour de la Searrs et cette menace que tout recommence…il y avait de quoi trembler ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu une seule hésitation. Si elle pouvait avoir la chance d'agir pour changer tout ça, elle n'allait pas la laisser passer ! Rester inactif en priant pour les choses s'arrangent l'aurait rendu dingue…après tout, ç'avait toujours été sa drogue pour ne pas être détruite : être en première ligne et foncer.

- J'ai failli oublier ! sursauta Midori en cherchant une autre enveloppe dans son sac. Tiens, ça devrait t'intéresser.

- Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Natsuki en voyant son sourire.

- En quelques sorte. Ça devrait soulager beaucoup de conscience, c'est au sujet de l'étoile de Himes.


	6. Chapter 6

- Alors ? a quand la grande opération ?

Natsuki tourna brusquement la tête, surprise.

- Tu es au courant ?

Nao hocha négligemment les épaules.

- Evidemment. Midori est aussi douée pour garder des infos que toi pour mentir !

- Je te remercie…

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient confortablement installées, assises au pied d'un mur en plein soleil. Aucun doute possible, elles étaient en bien meilleur terme que pendant la guerre qui les avait opposée.

- Alors ? insista Nao

- Midori et Miyu piratent régulièrement le système informatique de la Searrs pour avoir les plans et la sécurité…elles ont déjà fait disjoncter le labo deux fois.

- Deux fois ?

Natsuki sourit.

- Midori prétend que la première fois, toute l'équipe de sécurité réagit au quart de tour. La 2e fois, ils se relâchent un peu…pour la 3e, ils se seront complètement lassé et j'en profiterais pour entrer. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Nao secoua la tête.

- Cette fille regarde beaucoup trop la télé…

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, nous pourrons attaquer demain dans la nuit. Midori sera en soutient informatique dans son 4x4, le plus près possible des labos. Au fait, elle t'as dis au sujet de l'étoile de HiMEs ?

Nao opina. Lors de leurs opérations de hacking, Midori et Miyu étaient tombées sur un rapport au sujet de l'influence de cette étoile sur certaines HiMEs. Les explications scientifiques données à ce propos dépassaient leur compétence, mais elles avaient compris l'essentiel : tant que cette étoile était dans le ciel, une HiME devenait un véritable berserker lorsqu'elle voyait sa personne la plus chère en danger. Sa colère brûlait toute pensée cohérente. Elle agissait avec la haine d'une bête prête à tuer. RIEN ne pouvait empêcher cela, leur marque et cette étoile attisant la fureur comme un soufflet sur une forge.

Kakuyou no Kimi pouvait en profiter pour altérer leur jugement et faire d'elle de véritables machines à tuer. Ce dont il ne s'était pas privé, évidemment.

Cette analyse expliquait beaucoup de choses, comme la terrible colère de Mai lors de la disparition de Takumi. La rouquine, si aimante et pacifique, avait souhaité la mort de Mikoto de toutes ses forces. La fille-chat n'en avait réchappé que de justesse. Et Shizuru, méconnaissable, emportée dans son tourbillon de folie vengeresse…Natsuki doutait que son amie accepte cette vision scientifique des choses, n'étant pas le genre à se chercher des excuses. Mais peut-être cela lui mettrait-il du baume au cœur…Quoi qu'il arrive, Natsuki avait toujours su que Shizuru n'avait pas été elle-même pendant cette guerre. Elle l'avait toujours su et était incapable de la tenir responsable de quoi que ce soit. Lire ce rapport n'avait fait que la conforter dans cette idée. Elle avait hâte de le lui dire une fois pour toute. Peut-être qu'avec ces paroles et ces preuves à l'appui, Shizuru accepterait de se pardonner à elle-même. Nao la tira de sa rêverie.

- ça me paraît complètement fou comme idée…tu sais qu'ils n'auront aucun remord si tu te fais pincer ?

- Je sais oui…on a pas trop le choix de toute façon.

Nao resta silencieuse un instant.

- Je t'aurais bien accompagné, mais…

Elle désigna du menton son bras cassé. Plâtré jusqu'à l'épaule. Nao avait fait le mur une fois de trop.

- Hé oui…quand on saute des balcons…commenta Natsuki pour la taquiner.

- S'ils autorisaient les mineurs à quitter le campus plus librement le soir, je n'en serais pas là, se renfrogna Nao. Enfin bref, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle fouilla dans son sac de classe et en tira un objet enveloppé dans un morceau de toile.

- Au cas ou, fit-elle en guise d'explication en lui tendant. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à t'en servir.

C'était plutôt lourd et dur. En ôtant la toile, Natsuki ne s'étonna pas de découvrir un beretta flambant neuf. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle touchait une arme à feu, loin de là. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'un peu surréaliste, à tenir entre ses mains ce morceau de métal mat, capable de cracher la mort. Oui, son expédition dans les labos de la Searrs n'aurait rien d'une promenade. Se battre n'était pas un jeu. Elle le savait pourtant bien, mais ce poids sans âme calé au creux de sa paume avait des allures d'avertissement. Un instant, Natsuki songea à refuser. Avec son élément, c'était différent : elle contrôlait l'intensité des balles et pouvait tirer sans tuer si elle le voulait. Avec cet engin…

Finalement, son instinct de survie prit le dessus. Ce serait à elle de faire en sorte de ne pas s'en servir. Si cela devait arriver, le revolver serait à porté de main, contre sa hanche, et elle choisirait à ce moment là.

- J'ai hésité avant de te l'amener, fit Nao. Mais on ne sait jamais. C'est mieux d'avoir quelque chose pour se défendre si la situation devient trop extrême…

Le ton se voulait nonchalant . Pourtant, Natsuki savait qu'elle avait sérieusement réfléchi à la question. Nao avait suffisamment vécu pour connaître les atouts et les dangers d'avoir une arme en sa possession, quelle que soit la situation.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rencart avec des potes.

Sur ces mots, Nao se leva en ajustant l'écharpe qui lui maintenait le bras.

- Fais pas trop de bêtises, lança Natsuki.

- Et toi, essaye de ne pas faire de choses stupides, comme tuer quelqu'un ou finir en taule !

- J'y penserais.

Nao la salua une dernière fois et s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée principale.

Natsuki sourit en la voyant s'éloigner. La guerre des Himes n'avait pas eu que des aspects négatifs. Même si leur première discussion avaient été très maladroite après la parade, elle avait réussis à dépasser tout ça. Incroyable comme un peu de dialogue peut changer la vision d'une personne sur l'autre. Nao était un véritable miroir pour Natsuki. Le reflet de ce qu'elle serait devenue sans Shizuru pour veiller sur elle. Quand elle en avait prit conscience, elle l'avait vu sous un autre jour. Visiblement, c'était réciproque. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait poussé Nao à être un peu moins indépendante au fil du temps. Maintenant, leur amitié était sincère et c'était mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux.


	7. Chapter 7

Son oreillette grésilla et la voix de Midori lui parvint, légèrement déformée :

- Dépêches-toi, je ne sais pas combien de temps les systèmes de sécurité seront désactivés !

- C'est bon, j'y suis, souffla Natsuki.

Elle releva un instant la visière de son casque pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front. Contre des balles, il ne la protègerait sans doute pas beaucoup mais elle refusait de s'en séparer.

La jeune fille avait du ramper sur plusieurs mètres avant de rejoindre la bouche d'aération la plus proche. Il avait ensuite fallu attendre plusieurs minutes, recroquevillée à l'ombre des tuyaux avant que le dispositif anti-intrusion soit désactivée. Quelques tour de tournevis plus tard, elle se glissait dans les conduits et faisait son entrée dans une salle déserte.  
L'endroit où se faisaient les expérience, sa cible principale, était à l'autre bout de la base. Natsuki était calme, concentrée. Tout irait bien.

Au-dessus d'elle, les néons grésillèrent et le courant revint. La lumière verdâtre qu'ils projetaient était blafarde, ridicule, tout juste bonne à empêcher les patrouilles nocturnes de se cogner contre les murs. Natsuki ne se faisait pas trop de soucis de ce côté : elle aurait toujours des zones d'ombres pour se cacher. En revanche, les caméras de sécurité étaient une autre paire de manche…

- C'est parti, murmura-t-elle en réajustant son sac à dos, bourré d'explosif.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Sans bruit, elle se coula dans l'ombre et progressa en longeant les parois, l'oreille aux aguets. Commença alors un interminable jeu de cache-cache. Pas de précipitation, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre. Slalomer entre les caméra, guetter le moindre bruit de pas pour s'effacer derrière un mur ou une cage d'escalier…Au cours de ses années de recherche, Natsuki avait appris à s'obliger à rester immobile comme une statue à deux pas du danger. Ne pas bouger, même avec des crampes plein les muscles et les nerfs tendus à craquer. C'était la règle dans ce genre d'expédition et son corps s'en souvenait. Les minutes s'étirèrent. Quand elle arriva devant la lourde porte de métal des laboratoires, elle se sentait aussi épuisée qu'après un marathon.

- Midori, je suis devant le sas. Tu m'ouvres ? murmura-t-elle dans son micro.

- Je m'occupe du premier verrou et je te file les codes d'accès.

Un vrai coffre-fort songea Natsuki en étirant ses muscles crispés. Elle tapa les chiffres que Midori lui dicta, et un petit « clic » se fit entendre.

- Jackpot !

_- A toi de jouer._

Il faisait froid dans la salle. Les tables étaient encombrées d'écrans d'ordinateur, d'éprouvettes et de liasses de papier épaisses comme des annuaires. Natsuki avança prudemment entre les câbles qui couraient sur le sol et s'approcha d'une grande cuve, un peu à l'écart. Au travers des parois vitrées, on distinguait une sorte de brouillard sombre qui baignait dans un liquide orangé. Ça n'avait pas de forme propre, à peine l'aspect effiloché d'un petit nuage, sans consistance. Natsuki eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. A deux pas de la cuve, elle eut la très désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui braquer un chalumeau dans le dos. Sa marque de Hime la brûlait. La jeune fille n'insista pas. C'était sans doute la première ébauche de Kakuyou no Kimi, songea-t-elle avec un frisson. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça lui avait fait suffisamment mal pour mériter une dose raisonnable de dynamite. Sans attendre, elle posa son sac et se mit au travail.

Poser des explosifs n'était pas son sport favoris. Il lui fallu bien une heure avant d'arriver à tout mettre en place de façon correct et discrète, sans que ça ne lui explose à la figure. Restait maintenant à sortir d'ici.

Elle revint sur ses pas et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de quitter la salle. Précautionneusement, elle tira la porte pour la refermer. Les alarmes se mirent immédiatement à hurler et elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

- Merde !

- Natsuki ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sans répondre, elle se jeta en avant. Vite, vite ! sans trop réfléchir, elle fila dans les couloirs. Au milieu des hurlements des sirènes, elle perçut des bruits de cavalcade et des exclamations. Bordel ! jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre la sortie ! il y eu une détonation et elle sentit une balle la frôler. La première de toute une série. Natsuki plongea à l'angle d'un mur et évita de justesse de se faire cribler. Eperdue, elle dérapa et manqua s'étaler. Ne pas tomber ! une poussé sur le sol et elle se redressa prestement. Derrière elle, les gardes se rapprochaient. Natsuki zigzagua d'intersection en intersection, dans un vain espoir de gagner du terrain. Fuir…A quoi bon, jamais elle ne pourrait les semer ici ! Elle serra les dents. Une porte…n'importe laquelle, avec un peu de chance…

Alors qu'elle filait, son regard accrocha un gros bouton rouge. Perdue pour perdue, elle écrasa son poing dessus en passant. Il y eut un bruissement métallique et une secousse. Derrière elle, un sas venait de se refermer, la coupant de ses poursuivants. LE coup de bol. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle s'arrêta. Si elle n'avait pas eu autant de mal à y croire, elle en aurait hurlé de joie.

_BANG !_

La balle se ficha dans la paroi, arrosant son casque d'une pluie de débris métallique. Natsuki se jeta sur le sol, dans un renfoncement du mur. Sans y penser, elle dégaina son beretta et tira à l'aveuglette. Qu'on sache qu'elle était armée. Qu'ils aient peur de s'approcher et lui laissent un peu de répit. Un coup d'œil et elle compta 5 têtes, peut-être plus. Le couloir était encombré de caisse qui formaient un véritable rempart. La respiration haletante, elle jetait des regards paniquée autour d'elle. _Une issue…une issue vite !_ Derrière le sas, on s'activait. Si les gardes arrivait à l'ouvrir, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance, prise en étau.

_- Natsuki ? Natsuki, tout va bien !_

Midori était au moins aussi terrorisée qu'elle.

- Impeccable, railla-t-elle d'une voix serrée par l'angoisse. Des rafales retentirent de plus belle, arrachant des pans entiers de ciment. Il n'était même plus question de négocier. Natsuki rentra la tête dans les épaules, les mains tremblantes, crispées sur son revolver, en attendant que cet enfer se calme. Son cœur battait à lui en faire mal, elle crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Duran ou Akira à ses côtés. Non…ça n'allait pas finir comme ça ? elle n'allait pas crever bêtement, criblée de balle comme une rôdeuse !

_Calme-toi. Respire._

Natsuki ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il lui restait tant de choses à faire ! Et Shizuru…plus encore que le reste, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer finir sa vie sans avoir pu lui parler une dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble se terminer comme ça, sur une stupide lettre. Natsuki releva la tête, le regard durcit par la détermination. Elle n'allait pas se faire tuer sans rien dire, hors de question ! à l'autre bout elle avait repéré une porte. Si elle pouvait y accéder, peut-être aurait-elle accès à une issue, une bouche d'aération, n'importe quoi… La jeune fille n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Restait à passer sans se faire déchiqueter par une demi-douzaine de cinglés de la gâchette…son esprit tournait à toute allure, échafaudant un plan, scrutant autour d'elle…_Vu !_

Elle profita d'une accalmie pour surgir de son trou. _Se redresser. Bloquer la respiration. Tirer._ Sa balle décapita un extincteur. Avec un sifflement déchirant, un brouillard opaque se répandit dans le couloir, devant les gardes qui la menaçait.

_Deuxième étape._

Sans hésitation, Natsuki défia les tirs une fois de plus. Un tuyau s'aligna un instant dans son viseur avant qu'elle ne le fasse voler en éclat. De l'eau sous pression s'en échappa dans un déluge de vapeur et de gouttelettes, ajoutant à la confusion. _Maintenant !_

Elle bondit de sa cachette et sprinta jusqu'à la porte. On ne voyait plus rien dans le couloir, la patrouille tirait au hasard, en rafale. Les balles sifflaient autour d'elle. Entre les cris et les détonations, le chaos était complet. Ne pas s'en occuper, ne pas hésiter ou elle était morte. Une douleur fulgurante la faucha en pleine course à une dizaine de mètres de son objectif. Aveuglée par la souffrance, elle tenta vainement de garder son équilibre et sentit qu'elle basculait en avant. _Non ! _Alors que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle, Natsuki eut la sensation qu'on lui saisissait le poignet. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode :p  
ça devrait venir assez vite  
Et merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  



	8. Chapter 8

Des murmures lui parvenaient faiblement. Son corps était lourd, une vrai masse de plomb. Elle eut le sentiment fugace d'un peu d'air frais contre son visage avant que la douleur n'explose de nouveau dans son bras. Elle gémit faiblement. Les murmures devenaient plus insistants. Natsuki se sentait mal, très mal. Et terriblement fatiguée. Incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. On ne pouvait donc pas la laisser souffler deux minutes ? fichu réveil…a deux doigts de replonger, une vive brûlure au visage la catapulta dans le monde réel. Jamais ouvrir les yeux ne lui avait parut aussi difficile. Sa vision se mit à danser et elle mit un certain temps à accommoder. Pour se retrouver face à des yeux d'un brun fantastique, presque pourpre. Des yeux qui la scrutaient avec une lueur d'inquiétude vive comme la braise. Son esprit mit un certain temps à réagir. Des personnes avec des prunelles de cette couleur, il n'y en avait pas 36 sur la planète…

- Shi…Shizuru ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

Ça y est. Maintenant elle en était sûre, elle déraillait complètement.

- Natsuki ? Essaye de rester avec moi, s'il te plaît…

La voix tremblait d'inquiétude, mais cet accent typique de Kyoto…Bon sang ! Natsuki se serait pincée avec plaisir si son bras ne lui faisait pas déjà un mal de chien. Péniblement, elle déchira les derniers lambeaux d'inconscience qui retenait son esprit et tout lui revint en tête.

La main de son amie lui maintenait doucement le visage, pour être sur de ne pas perdre son attention.

- Shizuru ? mais…qu'est-ce que…

La fille accroupie face à elle relâcha son souffle, un peu rassurée.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! non, ne bouge pas, ils ne t'ont pas raté…

Natsuki tourna lentement la tête vers sa blessure. Shizuru avait arraché la manche de sa combinaison et l'avait serré en garrot juste sous l'épaule. Le reste de son bras était ensanglanté. Natsuki déglutit. Ça irait. Temps qu'elle pouvait bouger le bout des doigts, ça ne devait pas être trop grave. Ça avait juste une très sale tête.

- Shizuru, ma combi…tenta-t-elle pour dédramatiser l'atmosphère.

Shizuru eut un sourire étrange, hésitant entre la réprimande et la plaisanterie. Peu importe, la tendresse y était. Un peu à regret, sa main quitta la joue de Natsuki, couverte de poussière. Elle avait due la gifler pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Son ange au cheveux noir avait perdu tellement de sang…Shizuru sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et avala péniblement sa salive. Elle avait eu si peur…

Natsuki se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait et sourit de plus belle.

- ça ira, tu sais ? ça a fait très mal sur le moment, mais je me sens déjà mieux.

Ajoutée à la panique, la fatigue, le choc de sa blessure l'avait littéralement terrassée. Maintenant au moins, elle se sentait relativement lucide. Suffisamment pour se demander ce qu'il s'était passé et comment Shizuru avait atterrie ici pour la sauver de justesse.

Soudain, le mur trembla, coupant court à toutes questions. Son amie se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les soldats de la Searrs…ils tentent d'entrer ici, lança Shizuru en se dirigeant vers une rangée de panneaux de commande.

Maintenant que Natsuki avait repris ses esprits, Shizuru devait faire vite. Par un violent effort de concentration, elle s'obligea à repousser mentalement ses peurs au sujet de l'état de son amie. Elle aurait besoin de toutes ses capacité pour les faire sortir d'ici vivantes. L'inquiétude était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre pour l'instant.

- On est où ?

- Dans la salle que tu essayais d'atteindre, répondit Shizuru en mettant en marche les machines. Ils ont peu de chances de l'ouvrir facilement, c'est mon père qui a supervisé sa construction. En attendant, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici…

- Ton père ? tu savais que…

- Pas maintenant, Natsuki, je dois faire vite ! coupa-t-elle. Je t'expliquerais plus tard fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

La blessée se tut, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Les sourcils froncés, Shizuru scrutait les écrans, ses mains gantées volant avec précision au-dessus des touches.

Elle savait exactement quels codes entrer, sur quelles machines agir. D'ici, elle avait pouvoir sur la quasi-totalité de la base. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à désactiver des systèmes de verrouillage et envoyer de fausses instructions aux équipes de surveillances postées devant certains emplacement. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et dégager un itinéraire vers une issue. Petit à petit, elle fabriquait une voie royale vers la liberté.

- On devrait pouvoir sortir, dit-elle avec un air satisfait. Le problème maintenant c'est de quitter la salle…

Natsuki avait toujours était impressionnée par le calme de Shizuru mais là elle battait des records. C'était rassurant. Elle se sentit soudain étrangement…fière de son amie.

- La bouche d'aération ? suggéra-t-elle.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

- Non, on ne pourra pas remettre la grille dernière nous et ils verront tout de suite que l'on a filé par là. On aura jamais le temps d'en sortir avant qu'ils ne nous piègent.

Natsuki se massa le front de sa main valide en faisant l'inventaire des possibilités. Une seule porte, pas de fenêtre…et elle n'était vraiment pas en état de se creuser la tête.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, fit Shizuru.

Elle considérait Natsuki d'un œil critique. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce que son amie blessée allait devoir supporter, elle failli abandonner cette option. _Pas le choix_, insista la partie rationnelle de son esprit.

* * *

La porte blindée vola en éclat. Quatre hommes surgirent dans la salle, mitrailleuse au point, couverts par une rangée de revolvers. Les armes balayèrent la petite pièce et pendant deux secondes on n'entendit plus que les respirations tendues des hommes. Vide. Il y eut un juron alors que chacun scrutait les lieux.

- Regardez !

A l'autre bout, la petite grille d'aération vissée au mur avait l'air un peu bancale. Un soldat armée de pied en cape la décrocha de la paroi et la brandie comme un trophée.

- Dévissée ! au moins on sait par où ils ont filé !

- On les tient…enfumez les bouche d'aération, on va les obliger à sortir de leur trou !

Sans se faire prier, les gardes firent volte-face et quittèrent les lieux, excités comme des loups après leur proie.

- Toi ! reste là au cas ou ils ressortiraient ! lança celui qui semblait être le chef au dernier de la troupe.

Ce dernier obtempéra en se postant négligemment devant la porte.

Un mètre au-dessus de sa tête, Shizuru pinça les lèvres. Fermement accrochée aux câbles qui pendaient par dizaines du plafond, les pieds callés dans des tuyaux, elle était encore capable de tenir quelques minutes ainsi suspendue au dessus du sol. Mais Natsuki…son amie avait bravement ravalé sa douleur lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à se hisser sur une poutre métallique. Shizuru se demandait encore par quel miracle elle y était parvenue. Couchée sur le métal, le seul effort qu'elle devait faire était de ne pas basculer dans le vide. Dans son état, la fille de Kyoto doutait qu'elle y parviendrait encore longtemps. Elle devait trouver une solution, et vite. Les mâchoires crispées, Natsuki pâlissait à vue d'œil.

_Plic._

Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol. Natsuki jura. Elle n'osait même pas faire un geste pour comprimer sa blessure, de peur d'être déséquilibrée en lâchant prise et de tomber. Rarement elle s'était sentie aussi vulnérable et pitoyable. Si au moins le décor pouvait s'arrêter de tanguer, elle se sentirait déjà mieux…

Plic.

La goutte tomba sur la tête du soldat qui porta la main à son front.

Natsuki retint son souffle. Shizuru banda les muscles.

L'homme baissa les yeux sur ce que sa paume venait d'essuyer et…Shizuru n'hésita plus. Elle se propulsa en avant, les mains serrés sur les câbles et décrivit un arc de cercle dans l'air. L'homme n'entendit qu'un bruissement de tissu avant qu'elle ne lui expédie ses talons en plein visage. La jeune fille lâcha prise et atterrie souplement à terre. Un regard sur sa victime lui assura que le soldat était sonné pour le compte.

- Shizuru…

Natsuki avait horreur de paraître impuissante mais elle savait que si personne ne l'aidait dans les dix secondes à venir, elle allait tomber.

- Tiens bon !

Shizuru tira une caisse sous la poutre et l'escalada pour aider son amie à descendre. Natsuki fit de son mieux mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Shizuru la rattrapa de justesse.

- C'est bon, je te tiens.

Shizuru eut un sourire peiné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas approché Natsuki d'aussi près. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu la tenir dans ses bras remontait à la parade ! dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle se blesse pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau la toucher !

- C'est…c'est bon, ça ira…

Natsuki se força à rester debout. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se comporter comme un fardeau en ce moment, ni d'inquiéter Shizuru.

Un peu à regret, la fille de Kyoto lui laissa un peu d'espace. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle ne l'aurait pas lâchée une seconde mais elle savait à quel point Natsuki pouvait être fière : montrer ses faiblesses ne faisait tout simplement pas partie de son caractère.

- On devrait y aller temps que la voie est libre, rappela-t-elle.

Natsuki opina d'un air absent.

- Allez, laisse-moi t'aider, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie !

Avec un grand sourire, Shizuru attrapa son bras valide et le passa autour de ses épaules.

- Shizuru…

- Oui ? fit-elle avec son plus bel air innocent.

Intérieurement, elle craignait que Natsuki ne veuille se dégager à tout prix. Si c'était le cas, elle n'insisterait pas. Juste un instant, elle aurait aimé que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand elle pouvait encore taquiner la jeune fille sans que l'atmosphère ne devienne tendue à se rompre. Il y eu un instant de flottement. Shizuru, parée de son éternel masque imperturbable, cachant son anxiété, dévisageait Natsuki qui balançait entre une curieuse appréhension et la peur de blesser son amie.

- Allons-y, déclara finalement la fille aux cheveux noirs, avec un sourire un peu timide.

Le ton se voulait désinvolte mais pendant un instant Shizuru y ressentie toute la complicité et la confiance d'autrefois C'était comme si on venait de lui enlever un grand poids du cœur. Cette fois, le sourire qu'elle afficha n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère.

- C'est parti ! lança-t-elle avec un enthousiasme enfantin.


	9. Chapter 9

- On y est presque.

Shizuru ouvrit une petite porte et l'air frais lui caressa le visage. Au loin, le ciel prenait une teinte indigo alors que l'aube approchait. Quitter la base avait presque été facile grâce à ses manœuvres. Heureusement. Natsuki s'appuyait de plus en plus contre elle. Son amie était à bout de force, il était temps. Shizuru la guida à l'orée de la forêt, le plus près possible de l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture. Pourvu que les soldats de la Searrs n'ait pas encore eut le temps de fouiller tous les environs…

Elle avisa un arbre et s'arrêta. Entre ses racines, il y avait une cachette idéal pour se dissimuler des regards.

- Tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord ? dit-elle en aidant Natsuki à s'asseoir. Je reviens en voiture dans 5 minutes. Tiens, garde ton arme à portée. On ne sait jamais.

Natsuki ne protesta pas et se laissa faire, trop épuisée pour protester.

- Tu as le détonateur ? demanda doucement Shizuru.

Il restait un dernière chose à faire…

- Dans mon sac…

Rester concentré était de plus en plus pénible, réalisa Natsuki. Mais quand elle vit Shizuru ouvrir son sac à dos, elle eut un déclic.

- Non !

Prestement, elle le tira à elle, hors de portée de son amie.

- N'y touche pas, je m'en occupe.

Il restait des gens dans la base. Beaucoup de gens. Si elle faisaient tout exploser maintenant, l'endroit deviendrait un cimetière. Natsuki le savait. Elle savait aussi que si elle n'appuyait pas sur ce fichu bouton, Kakuyou no Kimi renaîtrait et le chaos recommencerait. Elles n'avaient pas le choix. Malgré ce que lui hurlait sa conscience, elle pouvait sauver des milliers de vie en en sacrifiant quelques dizaines. Shizuru en était aussi parfaitement consciente. Mais jamais Natsuki n'aurait pu se résoudre à la laisser faire ça. C'était à elle de le faire, c'était sa propre responsabilité. Tout plutôt que de voir Shizuru se sacrifier de nouveau à sa place en pressant les commandes. Son amie la regardait avec l'air calme d'un condamné à mort, résolu à affronter sa peine. Le cœur de Natsuki se serra. Si Shizuru devait de nouveau être responsable de plusieurs morts, cela tuerai son amie aussi sûrement que si elle se tirait une balle dans la tête. Et pourtant elle était prête à s'y résoudre.

- C'est à moi de le faire, fit-elle en prenant son plus bel air buté. En entendant sa propre voix, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle refusait que Shizuru souffre de nouveau autant, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre !

- Natsuki…

Le cœur de Shizuru battait la chamade. Intérieurement, elle livrait son plus grand combat. Elle ne voulait pas que son ange au cheveux noir ait à prendre cette responsabilité. Quand à elle, ses mains étaient déjà tellement souillée, tellement tâchées de sang…appuyer sur ce bouton signerait sa perte, elle le savait. Son esprit ne le supporterait pas, réalisa-t-elle alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu laisser Natsuki endosser un tel fardeau. C'était tellement douloureux…sa décision prise, Shizuru fit mine de reprendre le sac, dans un état second.

- Non ! cria Natsuki en le serrant contre elle.

Derrière, une branche craqua. Natsuki aperçut une ombre derrière son amie. La silhouette pointait un revolver.

- SHIZURU !

_BANG !_

_

* * *

_

La chute parut interminable. Les doigts de Natsuki relâchèrent leur prise et son berreta tomba à terre. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant. Le temps reprit un rythme normal et elle entendit le choc sourd d'un corps s'effondrant au sol. Elle revint brusquement à la réalité, comme si on l'avait frappée. Shizuru s'était figée. Une cinquantaine de mètres derrière elle, étendu sur le dos, l'homme ne bougeait plus. Terrorisée, soulagée à en pleurer…Natsuki aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait juste que Shizuru était en vie. Elle avait abattue un homme, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, mais son amie n'avait rien. Shziru allait bien…l'adrénaline refluait et elle était incapable de se calmer. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit la fille de Kyoto se retourner et s'approcher du corps. _Un corps…_Natsuki se sentit mal et ferma violement les yeux.

- Il est en vie.

La bikeuse releva la tête.

- Il est blessé, mais ça ira, répéta Shizuru.

Elle attrapa le talkie-walkie accroché à la veste de l'homme et se redressa.

- Ici les membres du groupe ayant infiltré votre base, énonça-t-elle d'une voix claire. L'endroit va exploser dans 5 minutes, nous vous conseillons d'évacuer.

Natsuki n'entendit pas la réponse mais Shizuru reprit.

- Libre à vous de rester si vous ne nous croyez pas.

Une autre réponse confuse. Finalement, on entendit des alarmes en provenance de la base. Shizuru laissa tomber le talkie et se détourna.

- Ils auraient pu nous remercier de les avoir prévenu, fit-elle, l'air de rien.

Natsuki opina, encore bien secouée. Shizuru s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

- Merci.

Difficile d'en dire plus dans un moment pareil. Elle aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras pour la remercier et la rassurer. Réalisant qu'elles n'avaient plus le temps, Shizuru l'aida à se remettre debout. La nuit avait été longue.


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuru courait dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Le temps lui était compté. Autour d'elle, on n'entendait que des alarmes et des coups de feu. _Vite…_C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Le souffle court, Shizuru stoppa net. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Son corps était comme figé. Le cœur glacé par la terreur, elle regardait Natsuki, impuissante. Son ange aux cheveux d'ébène bondit en avant. L'enfer se déchaîna. Le premier tir l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Shizuru hurla. Personne ne l'entendit. Les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Des larmes d'impuissances coulaient sur ses joues alors que devant elle Natsuki…

Un second tir lui transperça la jambe. La jeune fille tomba à genoux. Deux autres balles la frappèrent de plein fouet alors que l'on s'acharnait sur elle. Shizuru était incapable de fermer les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Frappée à mort, son ange s'effondra sur le sol. Et ce fut le silence.

Quand Shizuru ouvrit les yeux, les flammes étaient partout. Le sang lui battant les tempes, elle se redressa péniblement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait rouée de coups. Autour d'elle, le sol était jonché de corps. L'endroit puait la mort. La fumée lui piquait les yeux et lui brûlait la gorge. _Natsuki…_

Elle vit une silhouette au loin, de dos. Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, elle avait du mal à la distinguer. L'ombre se retourna. Son cœur cessa de battre. Devant elle, une jeune fille couverte de sang la considérait avec un regard de dément. Avec des yeux d'un brun presque pourpre.

Shizuru bondit en arrière et manqua tomber à la renverse de sa chaise. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'elle était en sécurité chez elle, dans le calme de son appartement. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, bouleversée. Un cauchemar…

Péniblement, elle déglutit. Alors que les bribes de son rêve l'assaillaient encore, elle se sentit soudain affreusement sale. Poussée par l'urgence, elle se leva précipitamment et alla dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Tout s'était plutôt bien terminé. Natsuki était hors de danger et dormait paisiblement. Personne n'était mort. Tout allait bien. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau et s'aspergea le visage. _Du calme…_elle frotta ses yeux fatigués. En baissant le regard, son cœur fit un bond. Ses mains étaient trempées de sang. Dans un accès de panique, elle trébucha en arrière et tomba sur le sol froid. Glacée par l'effroi, elle parvint à regarder de nouveaux ses paumes. Rien. Juste un peu d'eau. Shizuru réussi enfin à relâcher son souffle. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal. Elle avait la très désagréable impression que tout son être basculait complètement. Elle avait besoin de repos, d'oubli et de sécurité, ou son esprit allait finir par lâcher pour de bon…

Elle entendit un léger bruit dans la salle adjacente.

- Shizuru…

La voix était faible et ensommeillée. Shizuru se maudit. Elle avait été suffisamment discrète pour réveiller Natsuki.

Elle respira un grand coup et se leva. Son ange devait se sentit complètement désorientée…elle qui tenait à être à ses côtés à son réveil…

La fille de Kyoto se releva en tâchant de reprendre son masque habituel. Au moins pour quelques minutes…

- Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, fit-elle doucement en entrant.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, nimbant la chambre de tons orangés.

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A demi assise dans son lit avec un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle, les cheveux en bataille et l'air complètement endormie, Natsuki était vraiment adorable.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant place à ses côtés. Tu as dormi comme un bébé toute la journée.

La bikeuse se frotta les yeux.

- J'ai mal partout, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace. Mais c'est supportable. C'est toi qui m'a soigné ?

- Pas exactement. Mon voisin est chirurgien, c'est lui qui c'est occupé de toi. La balle a traversé le bras, tu as eu de la chance. Tu n'auras pas de séquelles, mais il va falloir attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir refaire tes acrobaties habituelles.

- Euh…ton voisin ?

Shizuru se cala contre le dossier.

- Oui. Je n'osais pas aller à l'hôpital. Si ceux de la Searrs recherche celui qui s'est infiltré dans leur base, c'est le premier endroit où il serait allé. L'homme qui t'as soigné ne diras rien…il travaillait à la Searrs avant. Il a tellement de choses à se faire pardonner…prendre soin de toi était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

- Oh…

Malgré toute sa fatigue, Natsuki sentit la note de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Tu as soif ? demanda Shizuru avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger.

Natsuki opina. Elle avait la gorge sèche comme le désert. La bikeuse refoula un bâillement et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était encore bien fatiguée. Si elle s'allongeait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle était certaine de se rendormir sur le champs. La lumière était de plus en plus tamisée mais quand Shizuru revint, Natsuki la trouva plus pâle que d'ordinaire. En la voyant se rasseoir et lui tendre un verre d'eau, elle se demanda soudain si son amie avait prit le temps de se reposer depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées. Connaissant Shizuru, elle en doutait fort. La fille de Kyoto avait probablement passé la journée à la veiller.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Tu as l'air très fatiguée.

D'ordinaire, déchiffrer les expressions de Shizuru était un challenge si elle tenait à les cacher. Ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps. Mais là, malgré sa fatigue, Natsuki, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était suffisamment visible pour l'inquiéter.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, concéda son amie. Tu ronfles quand tu es épuisée…dit-elle mine de rien avec son sourire de renard.

- Shi…Shizuru !

Natsuki s'empourpra. Cette fille ne pouvait donc pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?

- Ara, je plaisantais.

Elle se pencha en avant pour réajuster ses couvertures.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, de toute façon il fait presque nuit.

- Non, attends, résista Natsuki. Il…il faut qu'on parle, Shizuru…

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle se fit violence pour garder la tête haute.

- ça peut attendre demain, proposa Shizuru, conciliante. Tu n'es pas vraiment en état…

Natsuki secoua la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'endormir. Demain, Shizuru aurait reprit son masque habituel. Si elle voulait savoir où était le problème, elle devait s'y prendre maintenant.

- Non, dit-elle d'un air buté. S'il te plait.

Shizuru eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle-même ne se sentait pas en état d'aborder des sujets sensibles mais elle n'avait aucune excuse pour se défiler.

- Très bien, fit-elle en s'asseyant.


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki tripota nerveusement le coin de sa couverture. Le dialogue n'avait jamais été son fort, mais elle devait se lancer. Seulement par où commencer ? elle avait tellement d'interrogations…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Je ne comprend pas, déclara simplement Shizuru.

- Non, s'il te plaît, insista Natsuki en la regardant d'un air déterminé. J'ai entendu du bruit quand je me suis réveillée…il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Shizuru resta silencieuse un instant. Elle se sentait trop lasse pour mentir.

- Rien de grave, dit-elle enfin. J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Son ton était tellement calme et mesurée que Natsuki était tentée de la croire. Mais il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre…

- Tu…tu veux en parler ?

Intérieurement, Shizuru sourit, touchée par la demande.

- Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Natsuki commençait à imaginer le genre de cauchemar que pouvait faire Shizuru. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle non plus n'avait aucune envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais elle avait le sentiment que si elle ne tiraient pas les choses au clair ce soir, elles n'en auraient plus jamais l'occasion.

- Ecoute Shizuru…j'ai lu les rapports de la Searrs au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la parade…

C'était donc ça. Shizuru sentit ses épaules se crisper.

- Cette étoile que nous voyions…par son intermédiaire, Kakuyou no Kimi pouvait nous contrôler et influencer nos actes. En fait…

- Je ne cherche aucune excuse, coupa Shizuru.

Sa voix trahissait un calme glacé, plus tranchant qu'un épée.

Natsuki s'enhardit, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Ce ne sont pas des excuses ! Chacune d'entre nous a eu instant de folie lorsque nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée ! regarde Mai ou Mikoto…regarde Shiho ou Nao! je suis même tombée sur des rapports remontant à l'époque où Mashiro était une Hime ! sais-tu combien de gens elle a tué ?

La jeune fille s'interrompit, un peu essoufflée. Peut-être en avait-elle trop fait, peut-être sa dernière comparaison n'avait rien de rassurant…

- Mashiro a-t-elle perdu le compte de ses victimes passée la vingtième ? demanda Shizuru dans un murmure.

- Je…je n'en sais rien, bredouilla Natsuki.

Plus que tout, cette insensibilité dans la voix de son amie la rendait dingue.

- Et toi ? quelle a été ta folie ? s'enquit brusquement la fille de Kyoto.

- Moi ? je…

La jeune fille s'interrompit. Elle se demandait soudain si la discussion prenait la bonne direction. Ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait sûrement pas aider…

- Je n'en suis pas fière, crois-moi…Tu te souviens…le soir ou Haruka est venue chez toi…quand tu m'a sauvé de Nao.

Shizuru hocha la tête d'un mouvement raide. Difficile d'oublier cette nuit là…

Natsuki déglutit. Quand elle parla de nouveau, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…j'ai…imaginé des choses…je te voyais t'approcher pour m'embrasser…et j'ai pensé…non, on m'a fait penser, corrigea-t-elle brutalement, que tu avais pu…abuser de moi cette nuit là. Je me suis rendue compte à quelle point j'avais été stupide, mais j'avais trop honte pour t'en parler….

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Il faisait complètement nuit maintenant et il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Dans l'obscurité, on n'entendait plus que la chute des gouttes contre la vitre.

Natsuki se gratta la nuque, terriblement embarrassée. S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, Shizuru aurait pu voir qu'elle était rouge de honte.

Les secondes s'étirèrent. Le silence devenait pesant, étouffant. Le malaise de Natsuki monta d'un cran. Shizuru n'avait rien dit, sa silhouette figée dans le noir. L'ancienne maîtresse de Duran s'était attendu à un cri de protestation, de la colère, des pleurs, n'importe quoi…tout mais pas ce mutisme qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Tout plutôt que ce silence.

- Ecoute…commença-t-elle d'une petit voix.

- Jamais…

- Quoi ?

- Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille.

La voix n'était qu'un souffle. Shizuru avait prit la nouvelle comme un coup de poing.

- Jamais, Natsuki…quelle horreur…

- Je…

- Non, écoute-moi, coupa-t-elle. Tu n'allais pas bien cette nuit là…vraiment pas bien…tu appelais ta mère dans ton sommeil…

Shizuru secoua la tête. Voir Natsuki dans cet état l'avait profondément marquée.

- Et puis…tu m'as appelé moi…la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était m'allonger à côté de toi. C'est tout. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre.

Shizuru baissa les yeux. Ses mains recommençaient à trembler. Pas étonnant que Natsuki ait réagit aussi brusquement après. Elle comprenait enfin et c'était peut-être plus douloureux. On ne lui avait laissé aucune chance dans cette histoire. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer de pires circonstances pour que Natsuki découvre à quel point elle l'aimait. C'était injuste, tellement injuste.

De son côté, Natsuki était à court de mots. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi cruelle. Elle venait sans aucun doute d'infliger à Shizuru la pire blessure imaginable.

- J'ai déjà tué suffisamment pour mériter la mort. Si en plus j'avais abusé de toi, je ne saurais pas ici aujourd'hui…

Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent à ces mots.

- Non, Shizuru ! s'il te plaît…je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute…j'ai été terriblement stupide…je…je te connais assez pour savoir que même possédée tu n'aurais pas pu faire une chose pareille…c'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir ! toi, tu n'y es pour rien, nous n'y sommes pour rien…

Pas de réponses. Natsuki en aurait pleuré.

- S'il te plaît Shizuru…tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours aidé…après ce que je viens de dire, ça doit te paraître complètement hypocrite mais…il faut qu'on oublie tout ça…laisse moi t'aider s'il te plaît…ne garde pas tout pour toi…

Devant elle, Shizuru irradiait la souffrance. Même si elle ne disait rien, Natsuki sentit son cœur se crisper à l'idée qu'elle refoule une fois de plus tous ses sentiments. Dans un sens, elle en aurait eu parfaitement le droit. L'aveu de Natsuki tenait plus de la trahison que de l'amitié sincère. De quel droit avait-elle imaginé des choses pareilles ? et elle se disait son amie ?

Pourtant, elle priait de tout son être pour que Shizuru lui parle…non pas pour lui accorder son pardon, mais tout simplement parce que la voir aussi misérable lui brisait le cœur.

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi dire. Entre sa fatigue, ses nerfs à vif et cette déclaration, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été renversée par un bus. En elle, quelque chose commençait à lâcher…

- Si seulement…commença-t-elle. Si seulement je ne t'avais pas embrasée…

Elle se tu, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Natsuki vit ses épaules trembler dans le noir. Shizuru pleurait. Sans bruits. La bikeuse se sentit complètement désespérée. Elle avait du voir Shizuru pleurer deux fois dans sa vie, et jamais de cette façon. Son amie était complètement à bout, épuisée, brisée. Elle qui avait toujours son imperturbable sourire quelles que soient les circonstances…celle qui était devant elle versaient les larmes de celui qui a perdu le goût de la vie et croule sous la culpabilité. Shizuru ne méritait certainement pas ça.

Le cœur de Natsuki se serra. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses yeux et se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

Lentement, elle essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Si Shizuru essayait de se dérober, elle ne saurait plus quoi faire. Mais la fille de Kyoto se laissa faire.

Shizuru n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle avait assez, elle n'en pouvait plus. En sentant Natsuki la toucher, elle se raccrocha à ce contact comme un naufragé à son radeau. Juste un instant, elle avait besoin de se laisser aller, juste un instant…juste un peu de calme…la raison avait complètement disparue de ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se pencha en avant, et se serra contre son amie. Juste pour un instant…juste pour se sentir en sécurité le temps de quelques minutes, et tout oublier.

- Pardonne-moi, Natsuki…pardonne-moi…

Son ange au cheveux sombres lui rendit doucement son étreinte, autant que son bras blessé le lui permettait.Les rôles s'inversaient. Pour la première fois, c'était à elle de veiller sur Shizuru. Et elle était prête à le faire aussi longtemps que son amie en aurait besoin. Shizuru se blottit contre elle. Elle avait l'impression de couler, comme une pierre au fond d'un lac. Juste un instant, être dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait et ne plus penser à rien d'autre…

Les minutes passèrent et les pleurs finirent par se calmer.

Natsuki attendit encore quelques instants.

- Tu sais, dit-elle finalement…

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Shizuru.

Lovée contre elle, son amie dormait à poings fermés.

Avec un sourire un peu triste, Natsuki tira la couverture pour la recouvrir aussi et s'allongea doucement. En espérant de tout son cœur que Shizuru aurait l'esprit en paix cette nuit-là.

Ouf, un de plus ça faisait longtemps qu'il me trottait dans la tête celui-là... J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Malheureusement la prochaine update ne se fera pas tout de suite, j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête...  
Bref, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews (j'adore, c'est cool ;p ), continuez à me votre avis, ça me motive !  
(mais non, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de vénal, pas du tout...)


	12. Chapter 12

Natsuki ne quittait pas Shizuru des yeux. Devant elle, la fille de Kyoto attendait patiemment que son thé soit infusé, un téléphone portable collé à son oreille. Natsuki enviait son air imperturbable. Assise en tailleur dans son lit, elle n'en menait pas large…Une nouvelle série de cri se firent entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Nullement impressionnée, Shizuru se contenta d'éloigner un peu le téléphone. L'ancienne maîtresse de Duran rentra la tête dans les épaules comme si on venait de lui taper sur la tête.

Pendant son sommeil, Shizuru avait contacté Midori pour la rassurer et la tenir au courant de la situation. Il fallait s'y attendre, dès le lendemain matin, le téléphone portable de Natsuki se mettait à sonner. En apercevant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, Natsuki l'avait piteusement tendu à Shizuru. En la voyant aussi pâle et paniquée, son amie s'était inquiétée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne le problème. Natsuki préférait de loin affronter un tigre à mains nues que de répondre. Mai n'était sûrement pas contente du tout. Avec un calme olympien, Shizuru avait prit la situation en mains.

- Entendue, je lui dirais, fit-elle d'un ton égal.

Pas si égal que ça, songea Natsuki. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans l'intonation qui lui donnait l'impression que Shizuru s'amusait au plus haut point. Son amie raccrocha.

- A…Alors ? demanda la fille aux yeux d'émeraudes avec inquiétude.

Shizuru lui fit un grand sourire en se servant une tasse de thé.

- Elle est ravie que tu t'en sois sortie pour pouvoir t'achever elle-même.

Natsuki gémit et se gratta la tête.

- Tu pourrais au moins compatir un peu ! s'écria-t-elle.

En rentrant à Fuuka, elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

La tête baissée, elle avait l'air d'une gamine qui va se prendre une raclée phénoménal de la part de ses parents pour avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Shizuru rit. En fait, c'était exactement ça à ceci prés que Mai n'était pas sa mère.

- Elle s'est inquiétée, c'est normal, dit-elle en buvant un peu de son thé.

Natsuki fit la moue.

- Je vais me faire tuer, gémit-elle.

- Allons, allons, je suis sûre qu'elle se sera déjà un peu calmée après s'être défoulée sur Midori.

Natsuki avala péniblement et eut une pensée compatissante pour la prof. En parlant de risquer sa vie…

- Je crois qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pensé à te remercier, fit-elle un peu embarrassée.

Shizuru eut un sourire sincère.

- Je pense que tu l'as déjà largement fait.

Natsuki fit le rapprochement avec la nuit précédente. Voir Shizuru dans cet état l'avait bouleversée. Aujourd'hui au moins, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il y avait toujours du tourment au fond des ses yeux mais elle semblait plus sereine.

- Oui enfin…merci pour tout, sans toi j'y serais restée. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais fait d'ailleurs !

Shizuru reposa délicatement sa tasse.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps !

- Et bien…au cours de vos recherches, Miyu a commencé à se souvenir de certaines choses…Disons que mon père avait largement contribué à son existence. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais Miyu aurait du mourir suite à un accident avec le reste de sa famille. C'est mon père qui l'a sauvée en utilisant la technologie de la Searrs pour faire d'elle un cyborg.

Shizuru se tu. Miyu aurait tout aussi bien pu haïr son père pour avoir fait cela mais elle avait choisit de lui vouer une grande reconnaissance à la place.

- Tout cela, reprit Shizuru, je l'ignorais. C'est elle qui m'a tout racontée…

Natsuki haussa un sourcil.

- Elle t'as tout racontée…attend un minute, elle savait où te trouver ?

Shizuru opina.

- Je ne m'en doutais pas non plus, mais elle savait depuis le début où j'étais. Ne lui en veut pas. Elle voulait juste respecter ma …décision…

Natsuki nota mentalement de revenir sur ce sujet plus tard. Que Shizuru n'aille pas croire qu'elle avait oublié sa lettre et son départ à l'improviste !

- La mémoire de Miyu avait été altéré suite à des expériences. Mais au fur et à mesure des recherches, elle s'est souvenue de certaines choses au sujet de mon père. Il sentait qu'il était en danger et il avait préparé un dossier contenant toutes les informations qu'il avait sur la Searrs. En fait, il avait peur pour moi et voulait me protéger.

Shizuru s'interrompit. En découvrant les véritables motivations de la Searrs, Souma avait craint pour la sécurité de sa fille et avait cherché à couper tous les ponts avec la société. Lui au moins avait eu ces scrupules. Pas comme la mère de Natsuki qui avait voulu vendre sa fille…

- Bref, elle a retrouvé le dossier en question et me l'a remit. Elle en a profité pour me prévenir de votre opération. Là dedans, il y avait tout au sujet de mon père et de son travail. Entre autre, il avait rassemblé les plans de ce laboratoire et toutes les informations concernant la sécurité. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu rentrer sans encombre et te retrouver ensuite. J'aurais voulu vous prévenir et vous aider, mais vous étiez déjà parties à ce moment.

Natsuki hocha pensivement la tête. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de chances.

- Ton père était quelqu'un de bien…

Elle s'interrompit en se demandant de quelle façon Shizuru avait réagit lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il avait été assassiné.

- Tu sais…si tu veux parler de lui…proposa-t-elle timidement.

Shizuru eut un sourire tranquille.

Peu de personnes à Fuuka savait que derrière ses airs grognons et ses manières parfois brutales, Natsuki avait un véritable cœur d'or. C'était sans doute la qualité que Shizuru chérissait le plus en elle mais ça pouvait être parfois une véritable torture. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle avait continué de la rejeter. Ça l'aurait blessé, bien sûr, mais elle aurait sut à quoi s'en tenir. Depuis la fin de la parade, elle s'esquivait, se voyait sans vraiment savoir quoi se dire…une danse soigneuse comme s'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout vole en éclat. Et elle avait passé la nuit blottie contre elle. Son premier sommeil paisible depuis des mois. Shizuru avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces papillons de nuit que l'on voyait s'approcher irrésistiblement des feux. Attirés par la lumière, ils n'avaient même pas conscience des flammes qui leur rongeait les ailes.

Lentement, elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Elles étaient de nouveau face à face. Avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine, elle se demanda comment les choses allaient évoluer maintenant.

Natsuki considérait Shizuru avec appréhension. Difficile de croire que celle qui se trouvait devant elle maintenant s'était écroulée en larmes dans ses bras la veille. Elle se sentit de nouveau coupable. La fille-loup avait puisé tellement de soutient en elle qu'elle n'avait même pas songé que Shizuru puisse faire preuve de faiblesse.

Oui, elle avait encore beaucoup de questions mais cela pourrait attendre un peu. Pour l'instant, elle voulait profiter de ce rare instant de paix, le calme au milieu de la tempête.

_- ça t'arrange bien, hein ? t'as encore peur de faire bouger choses, trouillarde ! _chuchota une petite voix dans son esprit.

- La ferme.

- Shizuru ?

- Oui ?

- Et si on allait manger en ville ?

Shizuru s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. L'espace d'un instant, elle se sentit déçue que Natsuki ne pose pas LA question. Elle mesura soigneusement sa réponse.

- A une condition…

Natsuki fronça les sourcils en voyant les lèvres de son amie se plisser en un sourire moqueur.

- C'est moi qui choisit le restaurant !

Que Natsuki l'emmène dîner soit, mais au mois comme ça était-elle sûre d'éviter la mayonnaise au hamburger !

* * *

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Natsuki arpentait les rues avec des allures de fauve en cage. Elle aurait voulu que le temps soit le reflet de son humeur : des éclairs et du tonnerre à volonté, et si possible beaucoup de vent et de pluie. Mais non ! il fallait que le soleil soit radieux et les trottoirs encombrés de gens qui la regardait comme si elle allait leur sauter à la gorge ! ce qui n'était sans doute pas si éloigné de la vérité…

La tête rentrée dans les épaules et perdue dans sa colère, elle percuta sans douceur une fille qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas s'écarter à temps…

- Hé !

…Et qui avait la stupidité de lui demander des comptes. Natsuki fit volte-face, prête à lui envoyer à la figure des mots plus acerbes les uns que les autres.

- Oh là ! du calme, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Nao, j'ai pas le temps de jouer, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

La collégienne se planta résolument devant elle pour lui barrer le passage.

- Tu feras le coup du grand méchant loup à quelqu'un d'autre, Kuga !

Natsuki s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'elle montrait les dents et eu un geste d'agacement.

- Pff…désolée, j'ai vraiment eu une sale journée.

- Sans blagues ?

- ça va, ça va, excuse-moi ! fit Natsuki avec impatience.

Ils avaient décidé de tous lui faire une scène aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Nao défronça les sourcils et décida de mettre sa propre colère de côté.

- Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? tu t'es faite traumatisée par ton infirmière ? fit-elle en désignant le bras de Natsuki, en écharpe. Son amie soupira.

- On s'est disputée, c'est tout, avoua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Et visiblement pas une petite dispute. Ça, c'était une première songea Nao.

- ça à l'air sérieux, tu me racontes ?

_- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?_

_Shizuru n'avait pas eu l'air surprise. En fait, Natsuki avait presque l'impression qu'elle était soulagée qu'on lui pose la question._

_- A ton avis ? avait-elle répondu sans se retourner._

_Natsuki aurait du s'y attendre._

_- Je veux dire…pourquoi m'avoir écrit une lettre ? on aurait pu en parler…_

_- Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Cette fois-ci, le regard de Shizuru se vissa au sien et Natsuki se sentit mal à l'aise. Aurait-elle vraiment pu parler ? _non, probablement pas

_- D'accord pour la lettre, admit-elle piteusement. Ecoute, je me suis conduite comme une idiote…mais si tu m'avais laissé une adresse, j'aurais pu te répondre !_

_Shizuru posa son livre et soupira._

_- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis partie._

_- Tu n'avais pas à supporter ce genre de remord toute seule, je…_

_- Natsuki !_

_Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux, prise au dépourvue par le ton. Cette fois-ci, Shizuru ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire un seul instant que Natsuki n'avait pas compris où elle voulait en venir. C'était précisément ce genre de réaction qu'elle avait en horreur._

_- Oublie un instant la Searrs, et tout le reste, s'il te plaît._

_Natsuki s'empressa d'acquiescer. La pointe d'agacement dans la voie de son amie n'avait rien de factice._

_- Très bien, je…_

_- Je t'aime._

_C'était tellement simple à dire, maintenant. Tellement simple et tellement vrai que Shizuru n'avait plus le moindre scrupule. C'était l'une des dernières choses dont elle était sûre au milieu du chaos qu'était devenu sa vie. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. On ne pouvait probablement pas en dire autant de Natsuki qui la considérait avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte._

_- Ecoute…moi aussi, je…_

_Shizuru se leva, coupant de nouveau la fille-loup après un pénible « je »._

_- Je veux te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Peux-tu en dire autant ?_

_C'était brutal comme façon de présenter les choses. Shizuru s'en moquait. La seule chose qui lui importait était de secouer son amie. La frapper avec des mots. La mettre une bonne fois pour toute face à la réalité et lui couper tout échappatoire. Elle avait longtemps redouté cet instant. Combien de fois s'était elle représentée cette scène où elle devrait rendre des comptes ? et bien elle y était ! et curieusement, elle ne ressentait rien de la peur et de l'angoisse qu'elle avait eu alors. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : mettre les choses au clair. Si seulement Natsuki pouvait lui donner une réponse simple au lieu de jouer au yo-yo avec son cœur !_

_Quand à la bikeuse, elle aurait énormément apprécié qu'on lui laisse un instant de répit. Elle était bien consciente des sentiments de Shizuru à son égard mais l'entendre le dire à haute voix était une autre affaire_. Bien fait pour ma pomme, je l'ai bien cherché…_elle avait l'impression de se retrouver larguée en plein champs de mines. Dire qu'elle avait cru que Shizuru aurait des réticences à lui parler de cette histoire, elle se retrouvait avec l'effet totalement opposé !_

_- S'il te plaît, Shizuru ! fit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant._

_- ça te choques temps que ça ?_

_Natsuki était complètement désarçonnée. Au-delà des mots, elle avait rarement été témoin du courroux de Shizuru. Et jamais sa victime. Le visage fermé, ses mots claquaient dans l'air comme des fouets. Même furieuse, même lorsqu'elle avait affronté Nao pour la sauver, elle ne haussait jamais le ton. Heureusement. L'aura de colère qui l'enveloppait était presque palpable._

_- non ! je n'ai juste…pas l'habitude et…_

_- Je sais très bien ce que je ressens et ce que je veux._

_- Hé, ce n'est pas si facile pour tout le monde ! se récria Natsuki en sentant sa propre colère se réveiller. C'est sûr, c'est fastoche d'être aussi sûr de soi et de critiquer les autres !_

_Shizuru secoua la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre le rejet. Mais cette danse insensée la poussait à bout. Elles s'effleurait un instant, pour mieux se perdre dans l'obscurité un clin d'œil plus tard. Natsuki était un chaton abandonnée, un petite bête blessée dont elle avait péniblement gagné la confiance. Il avait fallu déployer des trésors de patience pour l'approcher sans l'effaroucher et elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle y était parvenue. Mais les chats ont des griffes. Natsuki le lui avait rappelé, plus ou moins volontairement, à plusieurs reprises, depuis le début de la parade jusqu'à ce jour. Aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait de nouveau à un chaton perdu. Quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il cherche et encore moins comment l'obtenir. Après qu'elle l'ait sauvée de la Searrs, elle avait cru qu'elles pourraient dialoguer toutes les deux et tirer les choses au clair. Mais à entendre Natsuki brandir comme seuls motifs de sa fuite ses remords, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas possible. Des remords, Shizuru en avait assez pour se sentir rongée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais Natsuki savait pertinemment que la raison principale de son départ était son amour pour elle. Que la fille-loup n'ose même pas en parler était terriblement blessant._

_- Tu fais comme si tout ce que je t'avais dit n'avais aucune importance. A croire que quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est comme si je parlais du temps qu'il fait. Tu fais toujours comme si de rien n'était. C'est lâche…_

_Les yeux de Shizuru étincelaient. Pourtant, le ton n'avait pas monté mais la colère vibrait dans ses mots._

_- Mais arrête un peu ! j'essaye juste de ne pas bousculer les choses, de régler un problème à la fois, et…_

_- ça ne marche pas comme ça, Natsuki. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, toi._

_Voir la fille-loup tantôt attentionnée à son égard, tantôt sur la défensive depuis deux jours l'épuisait. Le pire c'est qu'elle était absolument sincère dans les deux cas ! Elle avait alors prononcé sa seule sentence :_

_- Fais un choix, prends une décision. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?_

_

* * *

_

- Et voilà toute l'histoire, grommela Natsuki. On est resté là-dessus et je suis partie.

Nao éclata de rire.

- ça te fait marrer ? enragea Natsuki.

- Non, c'est pas ça mais…c'est tellement incroyable que vous vous soyez disputé !

- M'en parle pas, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère contre moi.

- C'est surtout rassurant.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose finalement, cette « discussion », tu trouves pas ? vous avez enfin pu vider votre sac ! crois-moi, vouloir intérioriser ce genre de délire c'était un coup à péter les plombs.

Natsuki n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- On est bien la preuve vivante que la réconciliation passe d'abord par un bon coup de gueule, non ?

- C'est vrai…

La colère de la solitaire était retombée d'un coup. Finalement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre des Himes qu'elle avait une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Shizuru au sujet de leurs sentiments respectifs.

- Moi, j'appelle ça un progrès. Encore une petite chose pour que tout soit clair et vous allez pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Oui, Natsuki n'avait plus qu'une réponse à donner et tout serait réglé.

- Non mais c'est vrai, franchement…Si elle est capable de t'enguirlander, c'est qu'elle te considère enfin comme un être humain. A un moment j'avoue que je commençais à me faire du soucis…genre vous deux en couple, avec Shizuru qui passe son temps à te regarder avec des ptits cœurs dans les yeux et…

Nao s'interrompit en réalisant que Natsuki la regardait d'un air mi-hébété, mi-effrayé avec un curieux tic qui lui faisait sauter un sourcil.

- Enfin bref, ç'aurait été affreux ! surtout pour les autres en fait, fit-elle avec une grimace.

- Euh…doucement Nao ! Me dit pas que ça fait longtemps que tu me vois avec Shizuru !

Nao se contenta de la regarder d'un air blasé.

Natsuki et elle avaient beaucoup de réactions communes : pas question de se laisser faire en cas d'engueulade. La première personne venue qui leur aurait parlé sur ce ton se serait fait incendier en beauté en retour. N'importe qui sauf Shizuru. Natsuki s'était énervée mais elle était loin des démonstrations de son caractère enflammés dans toute sa splendeur. Pour Nao, ça voulait déjà dire beaucoup.

- Tu en as envoyé balader sans remords pour moins que ça, Kuga. En plus, d'habitude avec toi c'est clair, tu t'énerves un bon coup et on en parle plus. Là ça fait presque une journée que tu rumines ça sans te calmer. Va pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas baleine sous le cailloux.

- Pff…

Nao s'enflamma, cette fille était complètement aveugle ou quoi ?

- Et puis même, j'en sais rien, vous êtes mortes dans les bras l'une de l'autre ! j'en connais pas des masses qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait pareil !

Même avant, ces deux filles étaient inséparables. Sans parler du cirque déployé par la solitaire qui avait tout fait pour ne pas mêler Shizuru à ses problèmes et aux dangers qu'elle affrontait ! C'était complètement dingue, à part Haruka elle était prête à parier que les personnes qui côtoyaient régulièrement Natsuki et Shizuru avaient vu venir ça à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle avait même eu une discussion à ce sujet avec Mai et Reito, c'est dire !

Natsuki baissa les yeux en tripotant la fermeture de son blouson.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais…

- T'es vraiment une sacrée trouillarde.

Natsuki vit rouge et ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Non mais c'est vrai. On en a bavé toute les deux, on s'est quand même retrouvé dans des situations pas évidentes. JAMAIS je t'ai vu hésiter à ce point. Tu as vu bien pire quand même ?

Natsuki ramena d'un geste sec ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se sentait sur les nerfs. Shizuru, maintenant Nao qui voulait la faire tourner en bourrique…

- c'est pas pareil ! avant…avant j'avais rien. C'est facile de se battre quand on a rien, on a rien à perdre après tout !

C'est le moment que choisit son téléphone portable pour se manifester.

- Oui ?

- Enchanté de voir que vous êtes en aussi bonne forme, Kuga-san, fit une voix masculine.

- Smith ?

- J'ai certaines choses qui pourraient vous intéresser.

- Allez vous faire voir.

- Allons, allons, considérez ça comme un cadeau. La seule chose que vous avez à faire c'est d'ouvrir votre boîte aux lettres.

Natsuki raccrocha.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il te propose, mais balance tout ça sans regarder. Hé, je suis sérieuse, insista Nao en voyant que Natsuki ne réagissait pas. Ce mec t'as complètement brisé la dernière fois que tu l'as vu.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la solitaire, un peu évasivement.

Nao avait raison, elle le savait bien. Elle savait aussi qu'elle serait incapable de résister à la curiosité.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde !ça faisait longtemps  
Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews et autres commentaires, j'aime :p  
**Shizuruvde:** quand même...t'as vu que t'avais écris "fukino" au lieu de "fujino" ? XD même moi j'aurais pas osé  
**Karo, Temari, Yuni et tous les autres:** Merchi Desolée pour les mises à jour si lente...le pire c'est que c'est souvent tapé mais j'ai la flemme de mettre en ligne ;  
**Yuun:** Whaou, quel commentaire  
Shizuru et Natsuki sont deux personnages que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, ils ont des traits de caractères vraiment typiques et en même temps ils sont très riches...Pour ce qui est des aspects à améliorer, je prends note, j'ai effectivement des efforts de mise en page à faire et des évènements à préciser...j'essairais de modifier ça à l'occasion mais le temps est une denrée rare chez moi ;

Allez zou, suite de l'histoire !

On toqua à la porte. Natsuki fit la sourde oreille. Si Mai avait décidé de s'incruster ce soir, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. On frappa de plus belle et son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Voilà, comme ça tout le monde était au courant qu'elle était dans son appartement !

_Shizuru_, affichait l'écran. _Oh merde…_

Shizuru s'était inquiétée lorsque Smith l'avait appelé. La Searrs semblait toujours d'attaque et il avait laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de leur ficher la paix. Comme Natsuki ne répondait pas, elle avait mit de côté sa mauvaise humeur et décidé d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Le verrou grinça et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Désolée de te déranger, j'ai eu un appel de la Searrs et…

La solitaire était extrêmement pâle.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Shizuru. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

La bikeuse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance. Ses yeux verts qui refusaient de se poser sur la fille de Kyoto racontait une autre histoire.

- Ils sont venus ici ?

- Non, assura Natsuki après avoir avalé sa salive. Non, Smith a appelé et…

Bordel, elle se sentait tellement chamboulée qu'elle racontait vraiment ce qu'il ne fallait pas !

Shizuru fit mine d'entrer et elle sentit Natsuki se raidir.

- Ah…attend, c'est le bazar là-dedans, laisse-moi deux minutes…

La fille de Kyoto avança tout de même. Peut-être que Natsuki lui en voulait encore pour l'autre jour mais quelque chose clochait. Elle cachait quelque chose et à en croire son attitude, ça la concernait.

Un coup d'œil sur son bureau et elle comprit. Une enveloppe et des photos. Les photos du carnage dont elle était responsable. Des corps déchiquetés sur tous les clichés.

Shizuru se sentit faiblir. Elle prit les épreuves entre ses mains, comme dans un cauchemar. Fébrilement, elle les rassembla toutes en paquet pour les remettre dans l'enveloppe.

- C'était dans ma boîte aux lettres, bredouilla Natsuki.

Shizuru se retourna, comme si elle se rappelait brutalement de sa présence. Son amie dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Il…il y avait un mot avec…Smith a trouvé ça dans un coffre de banque à ton nom mais…

- C'est la vérité.

Oui, elle avait vu ces photos. Elle s'était battue pour être certaine de toutes les récupérer et que ça ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, ou entre celles de Natsuki. Les clichés ne la dénonçait pas directement mais toutes les deux savaient qui avait fait ce massacre.

- Pourquoi…

_Pourquoi me les avoir caché_ avait envie de hurler Natsuki. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Pourquoi, c'était évident.

- Tu crois que j'en suis fière ? fit Shizuru d'une petite voix.

Devant elle, Natsuki avait l'air prête à fuir. Shizuru avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation que lorsque Haruka et Yukino l'avait surprise. Elle fit un pas en avant et Natsuki sursauta.

- Attend un peu…s'il te plaît…

Elle savait que Shizuru avait fait des horreurs. Mais il y avait une différence énorme entre simplement savoir et en être témoin de ces propres yeux. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Shizuru se figea. Evidemment, il fallait être fou pour contempler tout ça et accueillir le responsable à bras ouvert avec un grand sourire. _Personne_ ne pouvait humainement pardonner un tel massacre aussi facilement. Natsuki était trop franche et innocente pour feindre l'indulgence, même si elle le voulait. Son amie était sincèrement écœurée.

- Tout ces gens…ils n'y étaient pour rien !

Fichue franchise, Natsuki était tellement secouée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à masquer l'incompréhension désespérée qui lui nouait la gorge.

- Tout ça…c'était pour me protéger ?

Elle _savait_ que Shizuru n'était pas entièrement responsable, que Kakuyou no Kimi avait tiré toutes les ficelles, _elle le savait ! _mais tous ses malheureux, déchiquetés, fauchés…quelle horreur. Le choc avait complètement balayé ses pensées cohérentes.

Shizuru hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- J'ai gardé les photos…pour ne pas l'oublier…

Puisqu'elle y était, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Parce que j'ai peur…si ça devait recommencer…je crois que je serais capable de le refaire, avoua-t-elle alors qu'une résolution glacée l'envahit.

Elle y avait repensé plusieurs fois. C'était ça, ça véritable hantise. Tuer de nouveau…pour _protéger…_des gens tuaient par amour, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Shizuru savait qu'elle en était capable et voulait être certaine, en gardant ces photos à portée de mains, de se rappeler des conséquences.

Natsuki ferma les yeux.

_- Merde !_ jura-t-elle en shootant dans une porte.

En d'autre circonstances, elle se serait rappelé que Shizuru était complètement brisée. En d'autre circonstances, elle l'aurait questionné d'avantage pour ne pas s'arrêter à cette simple réponse et comprendre. Elle se serait souvenue que ces paroles étaient celle d'un être meurtrie, conscient de ses faiblesses et qui souhaite se souvenir de ses fautes. Pour l'heure elle ne voyait que l'ampleur du massacre et le fait que Shizuru l'y avait associé, sans lui demander son avis. Elle le regretterait amèrement demain mais c'était trop dur à avaler d'un coup maintenant. Elle se sentait en colère, trahie.

- Je…je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça…je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé et…

La voix de Shizuru mourut. Son ton était plaintif, suppliant. _Pathétique_. Se montrer aussi faible, ça la dégoûtait. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, furieuse contre Natsuki. Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de Kakuyou no Kimi et de l'étoile des Himes, alors ? pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle était possédée et que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait miroiter le pardon pour lui renvoyer toutes ces accusations à la figure maintenant ?

- Ah oui, ça c'est sûr, toi au moins tu sais ce que tu veux !

Natsuki regretta ces paroles au moment où elle quittèrent sa bouche. Trop tard.

- Au moins maintenant je peux voir ce que tu penses vraiment, murmura Shizuru d'un ton glacial. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te sentir obligé de me déculpabiliser l'autre soir. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu joues la comédie !

Ses yeux s'étaient étrécies. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Natsuki eut sincèrement peur en la voyant. Elle s'attendait à voir Kyohime surgir à tout instant. Shizuru sentit cette peur et sa colère s'en trouva décuplée.

- Oui, c'est sûr, c'est écœurant tout ça. Mais c'était tellement facile pour toi d'en parler sans avoir vu. Tu t'en doutais pourtant que ce n'était pas joli-joli…mais tu as fait comme si ce n'était pas grave, jusqu'à ce qu'on te colle la vérité sous les yeux, comme d'habitude !

- ça n'a rien à voir ! rugit Natsuki en saisissant l'allusion. Tu mélanges tout ! Désolée, mais je ne peux pas digérer ces images en cinq minutes ! Et puis merde ! Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

Il y eu un claquement sec. Natsuki porta la main à sa joue en se rendant compte que Shizuru l'avait giflée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, la fille de Kyoto avait quitté son appartement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru poussa la porte et entra chez elle.

- Tadaima, dit-elle, par pur réflexe.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans son appartement, vide et froid désormais.

Shizuru soupira en reposant son trousseau de clé sur son bureau. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut son reflet dans une glace.

Son masque serein était en place. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Elle aurait voulu hurler de rage, pleurer de désespoir et de frustration. Balayer d'un geste les papiers, dossiers, classeurs soigneusement rangés sur la table. Ecraser son poing sur ce miroir qui lui renvoyait cette image aussi calme d'elle-même et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Détruire ce qui faisait les illusions d'une vie ordonnée et irréprochable.

Mais elle n'en ferait rien. Ce n'était pas des choses que faisait Shizuru Fujino, après tout ! Elle se contenta d'effleurer la surface lisse et froide. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça. C'était son image. La carapace qu'elle avait soigneusement forgé. Alors une fois de plus, elle allait redevenir cette poupée qu'elle était et offrir au monde son air impassible. Une attitude qu'elle avait soigné depuis le jour où sa mère s'était enfermé dans la tristesse à la mort de son père et qu'elle avait du mettre fin à son adolescence. Elle s'était juré de ne pas faire comme elle. De toujours aller de l'avant. Elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point c'était prétentieux. Mais ce visage aux traits posé, c'était son identité. La dernière chose qui lui restait. A croire que sa vie avait toujours été jalonnée de sang et de faux-semblants.

Petit à petit, ses émotions refluèrent comme les vagues sur le sable et ce fut encore pire. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vide.

Comme pour la torturer, ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveaux vers ce qui venait de se passer et elle s'y opposa de toute sa volonté.  
Mieux valait aller dormir, songea-t-elle avec fatalité.  
Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la bouteille d'eau posée à côté de ses lettres et elle la porta à ses lèvres pour boire au goulot. La mort dans l'âme, elle s'essuya la bouche sans plus de cérémonie.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la Searrs s'en mêlait…

C'est alors qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En d'autre circonstance, son esprit aurait immédiatement fait le lien avec les photographies. La Searrs avait frappé juste, dans la seule affaire que ses capacités de jugement étaient incapable d'analyser correctement. Smith le savait.

C'était un piège.

Shizuru fit volte-face. elle devait prévenir les autres, elle devait…  
Autour d'elle, les murs de son appartements chavirèrent brutalement. Shizuru se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau. Ses gestes étaient lourds et maladroits et ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

L'eau…

La fille de Kyoto tomba à genoux alors que l'air lui manquait.

Fuir…

Une main s'abattit sur son visage avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste vers la porte. Shizuru se raccrocha de toutes ses forces aux derniers lambeaux de conscience qui lui restait et envoya son coude en arrière. Son coup atteignit son but car on la lâcha avec un juron. Elle trébucha en avant, plus faible qu'un faon. A travers le voile qui obscurcissait sa vue, elle aperçut l'éclat fugitif d'une lame et on se jeta sur elle. A peine capable d'esquiver, le couteau lui mordit la chair, juste au-dessus du genou. Shizuru tenta de repousser son assaillant avec un grognement de douleur.

- Arrête.

La main qui lui serrait la gorge la lâcha et elle s'effondra. Elle suffoquait comme un poisson hors de l'eau et elle ne pouvait même plus bouger. Tellement engourdie que sa blessure semblait aussi réelle qu'un rêve. Alors que le poison envahissait son corps, la dernière chose qu'elle aperçut avant de s'évanouir fut le sourire triomphant de Smith.


	14. Chapter 14

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui la réveilla.  
Natsuki s'était endormie sur son canapé devant une émission de télévision débile et elle avait la nuque raide.

- Ouais, grommela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé de te réveiller, mais c'est pour une urgence, fit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Reito ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait le vice-président au téléphone !

- Je suis chez Shizuru. Elle a eut de la visite. Son appartement est en miette, on s'est battu et il y a du sang par terre.

Celui de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour.

- Quoi !

- J'ai appelé la police, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

Une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans la voix d'ordinaire si coulée du jeune homme.

- Je…Avant-hier soir, répondit honteusement Natsuki.

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je vois.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose…de la déception ou de la colère, dans l'intonation et Natsuki pesta en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Bouder Shizuru avec la Searrs à l'affût ! elle faillit s'énerver contre le reproche non-formulé de son interlocuteur et s'arrêta à temps. Mais quand serait-elle capable de ne plus se comporter comme une gamine !

- J'arrive tout de suite, juste le temps de passer un coup de fil.

- Je t'attends.

Et Reito raccrocha. Natsuki chercha immédiatement un nom dans son répertoire et rappela aussi sec.

- Miyu ? j'ai besoin d'un coup de main …

Shizuru ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, étendue sur le dos. La salle n'avait pas la moindre ouverture. Avec son seul néon et ses murs d'un blanc éclatant qui faisait mal au yeux, on se serait cru dans un hôpital psychiatrique du futur.  
Sa jambe lui faisait mal, une douleur sourde qui pulsait régulièrement comme si une gigantesque sangsue y était collée.  
Un homme était venu la soigner, une fois.  
Un prétendu médecin qui avait vaguement nettoyé l'infection, recousu la plaie et posé un bandage. Un homme à l'haleine puante et aux mains baladeuses. Qui l'avait regardé comme un chat une souris, une menace aux lèvres si elle criait pendant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la médecine…Shizuru lui avait prit la main, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et fait son plus beau sourire.

- Ara, ce serait avec plaisir. Allons plutôt sur la couchette, ce sera plus confortable !

Ça avait refroidit le médecin aussitôt. Il s'était levé et quasiment enfui de la chambre.  
Shizuru avait suffisamment étudié la psychologie humaine pour savoir que dans certains cas, la seule chose qui motivait le viol était le plaisir névrosé de terroriser l'autre. Sa réaction n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'homme espérait et elle l'avait probablement terrifié.  
De toute façon, dans son état, elle n'aurait jamais pu se battre contre qui que ce soit. Elle avait affreusement froid et frissonnait.  
Smith attendait sûrement qu'elle s'affaiblisse encore avant de la confronter. Elle devait garder des forces pour cet instant et être prudente, il y avait sans aucun doute une caméra ici.  
Les heures s'égrenèrent, lentement, alors que Shizuru plongeait de temps à autre dans un sommeil agité. Lorsque la porte de sa cellule coulissa enfin, elle se sentait fiévreuse et désorientée.

- ça faisait longtemps, Miss Fujino.

- En effet Smith. Je vous félicite pour vos méthodes, « diviser pour mieux régner », c'est ça ?

Envoyer ces photos à Natsuki, c'était l'idéal pour la désarçonner. Personne ne pouvait supporter ça sans ciller. Le meilleur moyen pour les séparer toutes les deux.

- Il fallait bien que ces photos servent. Quelle idée de garder des horreurs pareilles.

- qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi exactement ?

Ne pas se laisser distraire par cet idiot. De toute façon, Smith était tellement orgueilleux qu'il lui dirait tout.

- Votre puissance. Alyssa était faible et ne vous arrivait pas à la cheville.

- Sans Kakuyou no Kimi une autre Hime ne vous servirait pas à grand chose.

- Une chose à la fois.

Shizuru sourit.

- Je vous trouve bien confiant. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui va d'échecs en échecs.

- Et vous bien insouciante. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui a incarné le mal pendant la guerre des HiMES.

Shizuru ne cilla pas. Elle aurait pu lui jeter tout ces crimes au visage mais lancer un concours aurait été aussi puéril qu'inutile.

- Ara, le mal ? De votre part je prends ça pour un compliment, promis j'essaierais de ne plus vous faire de l'ombre!

Smith rit.

- Vous êtes courageuse mais vous êtes seule. Personne ne viendra pour vous aider.

- Peut-être…mais vous parlez de choses que vous ne connaissez pas, Smith.

L'homme eut un rictus sous le regard appuyé de Shizuru. Peu de gens pouvait comme elle garder un air serein tout en fixant avec des yeux chargés de mépris.

- Et si je vous proposais un marché ? le rôle de cobaye ne vous convient pas. Nous pourrions nous allier. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je suis sûr que vous savez ce que signifie remporter la guerre des HiMES.

Shizuru ne dit rien. Le vainqueur pourrait remodeler le monde à sa guise. Effacer les erreurs, la souffrance, les mauvais souvenirs. Faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle pourrait rendre une famille à Natsuki, faire en sorte que sa déclaration n'ait jamais été faite, tourner la page ! et tout recommencer à zéro, sans cadavres, sans violences et manipulations.

Elle soutint encore son regard.

Smith se leva.

- A plus tard, Fujino.

Et la porte se referma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il régnait un silence pesant dans la voiture. Natsuki détestait ce genre de véhicule. Au moins sur une moto on ne remarquait pas l'absence de conversation. A côté d'elle, Reito conduisait avec la raideur d'un automate et les lèvres pincées.  
Natsuki lui jeta un regard en coin en se demandant si ça valait le coup de briser la glace.

- Tu es dure avec elle.

C'était lui qui avait craqué le premier. Elle en fut très soulagée.

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Mais tu es là.

Natsuki soupira.

- Oui je suis là. C'est de ma faute après tout.

Ce n'était pas un ton plaintif mais un constat. Reito la regarda avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Les sourcils froncés, Natsuki avait l'air…contrarié.

- On n'est plus très loin, Miyu m'a expliqué comment faire une fois là-bas.

- Elle ne pouvait pas venir nous aider ?

- Elle préfère veiller sur Alyssa. Elle pense qu'elle peut être en danger mais à mon avis elle se fait des idées.

Le silence retomba dans le véhicule.  
Quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un trottoir, à deux pas de la tour qui servait de siège à une respectable entreprise pharmaceutique.  
Reito attrapa un grand sac qui traînait sur le siège arrière et en sorti le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient. Natsuki faillit rire lorsque Reito s'empara de son sabre de kendo, en bois. Le jeune homme se contenta de considérer le beretta qu'elle tenait et de la toiser d'un regard qui en disait long. Natsuki l'ignora.

- Je tiens beaucoup à Shizuru, dit-il. Alors si tu pouvais juste faire un petit effort, ce serait bien.

Natsuki ne releva pas. Qui ne savait pas à Fuuka que ces deux là étaient très proches ? on ne comptait plus les théories délirantes qui visaient à les mettre en couple. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Shizuru, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'ils partageaient était quelque chose de spécial, une sorte de respect mutuel. Ils se comprenaient vite. Ils auraient formé un très beau couple et avec deux esprits aussi forts ça aurait été…intéressant.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, avec ça, dit simplement Natsuki en parlant de son sabre.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, ni de tuer. Et toi, est-ce que tu veux vraiment la sauver ?

Natsuki fit une moue agacée.

- Mais bien sûr, lâche-moi avec ça !

Reito ne dit rien. Dans les yeux de Natsuki, il y avait de la résignation. Le genre de regard qui appartient à ceux qui agissent parce qu'ils se sentent forcé. A cet instant, il eut la certitude que la solitaire n'agissait ainsi que parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle devait ça à Shizuru. Elle aiderait son amie parce que la fille de Kyoto l'avait soutenue par le passé. C'était tout. Une simple dette. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et espéra que Shizuru ne verrait jamais ce regard dans les yeux de son ange. Et lui-même, qui avait pourtant servit de réceptacle à Kakuyou no Kimi, il se sentait furieux contre Natsuki. Un peu plus et il lui aurait demandé poliment de dégager. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Ça ne le regardait pas.

- J'espère de tout cœur que tu n'auras pas à comprendre ce que subit Shizuru maintenant, fit-il en sortant de la voiture.

--------------------------------------------------------

Le plan était particulièrement simple. Puisque le labo de la Searrs était hors-piste grâce aux bons soins de Natsuki et Shizuru, cette tour était un bastion improvisée et on était loin des mesures de sécurités draconiennes qu'il y avait eu là-bas. Il s'agissait grosso-modo d'entrer sans se faire trop remarquer, trouver une diversion, permettre à Miyu de faire un brin de piratage pour faire sauter quelque verrous et de s'enfuir avec un minimum de casse. Bref, c'était du bricolage complet et Reito enrageait. Il avait passé des heures à essayer de convaincre la police d'intervenir ici mais allait comprendre pourquoi, trouver un mandat pour visiter ce bâtiment ne pouvait pas se faire aussi facilement. Le pire avait été quand Natsuki s'était énervée : ils avaient perdu encore plus de temps à essayer de faire comprendre à cet abruti d'officier que s'il essayait de joindre ses parents, il risquait d'y passer un bon moment.

Le jeune homme avait fini par prendre son mal en patience et décider d'attendre l'heure de fermeture pour agir. Mais hors de question d'attendre la police ! Shizuru était déjà là-dedans depuis deux jours, Dieu sait ce qu'il s'était passé.  
A côté de lui, Natsuki avait prit une boîte de munition au hasard parmi celles que lui avait donné Nao et entreprenait de remplir son chargeur.  
Un spectacle qu'il avait du mal à trouver anodin.  
Il aurait donné cher pour qu'elle parle de ce qu'il s'était passé, dise quelque chose à propos de Shizuru. La voir aussi concentrée et détachée, c'était…il secoua la tête et décida de passer à autre chose.

- D'après les plans, nous avons plusieurs possibilités, fit-il en étalant les cartes sur le capot. En plus, il y a tellement de produits chimiques là-dedans que peu de gardes doivent avoir des armes à feu. Le mieux serait de se séparer. Si l'un de nous se fait repérer, il devra faire en sorte de ramener toutes les équipes de sécurité de son côté. En faisant un peu de casse et en courant dans tous les sens, ça devrait être possible. L'autre devra rester discret, on doit faire croire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici.

- Je devrais peut-être me charger de mettre le bazar, après tout, ils me connaissent, ils ont l'habitude, proposa Natsuki.

- Justement. Ce n'est pas par hasard si on t'a envoyé ces photographies, on voulait vous séparer.

- J'aurais du y penser plus tôt, Smith m'a roulé…

- C'est normal, tu étais sans doute la dernière personne qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte…

- Quoi ! s'énerva-t-elle

- …Puisque ces photos concernait un sujet extrêmement sensible pour vous deux, continua Reito avec diplomatie. je suis certain que même Shizuru n'a pas pensé à ça immédiatement. Bref, a mon avis ils ne doivent pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit toi qui intervienne. On verra en fonction des circonstances, mais tu aurais plutôt intérêt à rester discrète et me laisser m'occuper de la partie…sportive du plan. Surtout que tu es encore blessée, je te rappelle.

- On entre par où ?

- Ce sera soit la porte de derrière, en toute simplicité, soit…les égouts. Il suffit de suivre la carte pour arriver à une bouche au niveau de la cave. Un jeu d'enfant, ajouta Reito. Pile ou Face ?


	15. Chapter 15

Natsuki poussa le lourd couvercle de métal au-dessus de sa tête et s'empressa de se faufiler hors des égouts, engloutissant avidement des bouffées d'air pur. Les jeux de hasards, ce n'était décidément pas son truc.

- J'y suis, Reito, dit-elle dans son talkie-walkie.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se glissa hors de la salle.  
Elle était dans une sorte de dépôt souterrain. Le centre informatique était quatre étages au-dessus. C'était l'étape obligatoire si elle voulait localiser où était Shizuru et ouvrir toutes les portes de sécurité.  
Natsuki inspira un grand coup et se mit vaillamment en marche.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater à quel point la sécurité était faible ici. C'est à peine si elle croisa un veilleur de nuit et une caméra par-ci, par-là. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu se balader les mains dans les poches en sifflotant.  
Natsuki se sentait très fière d'elle. Sa dernière expédition avait visiblement porté un rude coup à la Searrs et leur plan bidon parut tout de suite beaucoup plus réalisable. Elle déchanta pourtant lorsqu'elle arriva devant le centre informatique.  
Deux gardes était postés devant, matraque à la ceinture.

- Reito ? il y a du monde, ça ne va pas être facile. Où es-tu ?

- Pas très loin, de l'autre côté. Je ne devrais pas tarder. Laisse-moi faire diversion et dépêche-toi.

- Essaye de ne pas te faire choper, s'il t'arrive quelque chose…Shizuru va me tuer !

Elle aurait presque pu l'imaginer sourire à l'autre bout du fil.  
Le jeune homme s'avança encore un peu, jusqu'à apercevoir les gardes. Il pria pour que Natsuki fasse vite et donna un coup de pied dans un extincteur. L'objet bascula sur le sol avec un clang ! qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence. Reito s'élança sans se retourner. Derrière lui, les cris lui apprirent que les gardes avaient mordu à l'hameçon.  
Natsuki se rua sur les ordinateurs et s'en servit pour contacter Miyu. En espérant qu'elle aurait assez de temps et que Reito filerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, sans chercher à faire de l'héroïsme. Et qu'ils pouvaient encore sauver Shizuru.

-----------------------------------------------

C'était étrange comme un peu de fièvre pouvait déformer la réalité. La suggestion de Smith ne quittait pas son esprit, la harcelait.  
Jamais elle n'accepterait, bien sûr, elle était trop faible pour se souvenir pourquoi mais c'était une certitude. Elle avait seulement honte de trouver cette idée séduisante et ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Elle se raccrochait à ses convictions dans les méandres de sa fièvre mais c'était épuisant.  
Elle ne le méritait pas mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait était qu'on la laisse en paix, sans la juger ni la manipuler. Smith, Natsuki, tout le monde.

Au lieu de ça, on lui proposait de refaire le monde, de tout changer…puisque Natsuki avait tellement de difficultés à lui accorder son pardon, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Natsuki qui avait martelé quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir responsable…quel mal y avait-il à changer l'ordre des choses, non, rétablir ce qui aurait du être ? au souvenir de leur dernière discussion et de ces chances gâchées, Shizuru sentit des larmes perverses lui piquer les yeux. Dans un sursaut de colère, elle les refoula. Ça ne servait à rien de se vautrer dans son malheur.

On l'avait enchaînée face à ses fautes, ses frustrations et son désespoir avec la clé de ses entraves à portée de main et une brosse pour effacer ce tableau. Elle n'avait qu'à vendre son âme au diable pour se libérer. C'était à devenir fou.

Les angoisses qui la taraudaient depuis des heures en profitèrent pour revenir en force.  
Qui savait qu'elle s'était faite enlever ? est-ce qu'on allait la chercher ? Shizuru avait tranché la plupart de ses liens avec Fuuka et…Si Natsuki avait choisit de s'enfermer dans ses réflexions, si elle avait choisi de ne plus la voir…elle resterait ici, seule, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et alors elle aurait perdu. On lui enlèverait le peu de dignité qui lui resterait pour faire d'elle un pantin. Elle changerait le cours du temps mais ne serait plus qu'une coquille creuse.

La peur lui gela les veines.

L'idée de rester ainsi à se faire dévorer par la solitude, loin de tout le monde, de simplement disparaître dans l'oubli et l'isolement la glaçait.  
C'était peut-être ça, son châtiment. Subir le jugement de tous et rester seule. Sans doute aurait-elle du s'y résoudre et payer ses dettes avec résignation mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait plus rien mais elle avait sincèrement peur.

Quand elle entendit un clic et le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse, elle frémit en pensant que Smith ne pouvait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle dans son état.  
Mais la porte était ouverte, et personne n'était entré. La fille de Kyoto se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha en prenant appui contre le mur.  
Personne.  
Shizuru vérifia que la voie était libre avant de s'avancer dans les couloirs. Soit c'était une ruse de Smith qu'elle n'était pas en état de comprendre, soit on était venu à son secours. A cette pensée, une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit et elle reprit un peu courage.  
Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et sa jambe la faisait tituber mais elle ne pouvait pas se relâcher maintenant. Est-ce que Natsuki était venue l'aider ? l'idée était aussi séduisante que dangereuse en cas de déception et elle essaya de ne plus y penser.

Shizuru entendit des bruits de pas et entra dans une salle au hasard. Ne pas bouger.

- Elle s'est enfuie, évidemment. Bouclez le rez-de-chaussée, elle n'ira pas bien loin dans son état de toute façon. Je monte sur le toit, rendre visite à nos parasites.

Smith. Et ceux qui l'avait sauvés se trouvaient tout en haut. L'homme tourna les talons et elle attendit encore un peu. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un vieil ordinateur poussiéreux dans un coin de la salle. Il était temps de demander de l'aide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

La voix de Reito était hachée, essoufflée.

- Il me sont tous tombés dessus, escaliers bouclés, je n'avais pas le choix ! hurla Natsuki en escaladant les dernières marches.

Une demi-douzaine de gardes l'avaient forcé à décamper et se ruer dans les escaliers. Vu tout ceux qui arrivaient en bas, elle avait été obligée de monter. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était parvenue à ouvrir les portes.

- Appelle la police ou on va finir par y passer !

- Et comment ? les téléphones ne passent pas ici ! et merde…

Si seulement elle avait eu cinq minutes de plus devant ce fichu ordinateur, elle aurait pu localiser Shizuru et contacter des renforts.

- Reito ? Reito !

Personne ne répondit. Natsuki jura de plus belle. C'était un sauvetage, pas un commando suicide ! Pourvu que Reito…  
Elle déboula sur le toit. Et maintenant ? elle était faite comme un rat !  
En bas, le cortège des voitures ressemblait à une série de têtes d'épingles. A bout de souffle, Natsuki sentit la panique d'une bête en cage l'envahir. Elle fit volte-face et serra les dents. Hors de question de se laisser faire !  
Le premier garde qui passa la porte fut envoyé au tapis d'un coup de pied en plein visage. Derrière lui, on s'activait. Natsuki fonça dans le tas, bien décidé à en profiter temps qu'ils étaient dans un espace réduit. Jusqu'au moment où son poing fut intercepté en plein vol et qu'elle boula en arrière. Elle se releva avec la souplesse d'un félin et compta 4 têtes…dont Smith. Ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Mais Reito avait vu juste, ils n'avaient pas d'armes à feu. Avec un sourire batailleur, Natsuki s'élança en avant et asséna un direct bien senti au premier venu. Ce n'était pas les soldats aguerris de la Searrs: celui-là avait hésité une seconde de trop en voyant une gamine se jeter sur lui.

_Encore 3…_

Natsuki virevolta, comptant sur sa vitesse pour surprendre ses adversaires. Mais l'autre l'avait vu venir. Une matraque apparut et elle leva les bras pour se protéger. Grave erreur. Lorsque la douleur explosa sous son épaule, elle se rappela un peu tard sa blessure. Des points noirs éclatèrent devant elle et elle s'effondra, le souffle coupé par la souffrance. A l'aveuglette, elle donna un coup de pied et faucha les jambes de son assaillant. Un cri de surprise et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe lui confirma sa réussite. Elle roula sur son côté valide, lui attrapa le poignet et se releva. Son pied s'enfonça dans ses côtes et elle tira d'un coup sec, lui déboîtant proprement l'épaule. Et un grand merci à l'instinct de survie, songea-t-elle alors que son équilibre vacillant et ses oreilles bourdonnantes l'obligeaient à mettre un genou à terre.

_Encore 2…_

à ce rythme elle allait y passer.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une autre matraque s'abattre et elle lui opposa la crosse de son revolver. Un coup l'atteignit à la joue et elle roula de nouveau à terre. Natsuki recula prestement, pour gagner du temps, retrouver ses esprits…

- Reculez ! cria-t-elle en brandissant son arme.  
L'orage cessa une fraction de seconde et elle essuya d'une main mal assurée la sueur qui lui coulait devant les yeux.  
_Et maintenant ? prendre un otage et descendre ? _ C'était du délire à l'état pur. _Quelle galère…_  
Smith la regarda avec son habituel air triomphant. Elle aurait voulu gommer ce sourire à grands coups de crosse.  
Le garde restant dut noter son hésitation et sa faiblesse. Il bondit en avant pour lui arracher son beretta comme si elle le menaçait avec un lance-pierre. L'arme tomba à terre et glissa sur le sol. L'assaillant repoussa Natsuki d'un geste, comme il aurait écarté un chiot turbulent d'une balle, tendit le bras…et s'effondra comme une masse, accompagné par une brique.

A dix mètres de là, pâle comme la mort, Shizuru se tenait debout, appuyée contre la cage d'escalier. Elle regardait Natsuki avec un air indéfinissable, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire imperceptible éclaire son visage fatiguée.

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît, tout est fini.

Le cœur de Natsuki fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Le beretta…il avait glissé aux pieds de Smith et l'homme venait de le ramasser. Négligemment, il le pointait sur les deux jeunes filles.

- Deux Himes, pour le prix d'une, je suis chanceux. Miss Fujino, avez-vous réfléchie à ma proposition ?

Peut-être Shizuru aurait-elle pu essayer de l'embobiner, de mentir…mais sa fierté bafouée l'en empêcha et, sincèrement, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle se sentait tellement dégoûtée par toute cette histoire que ce qui allait se passer ensuite la laissait de marbre.  
La vie de Natsuki avait failli être brisée et la sienne était en miette. Ça suffisait largement.

- Je suis fatiguée Smith…et votre sophisme m'écœure. Vous ferez votre révolution sans moi.

- Très bien.

BANG ! 

Le tir était parti sans prévenir. Comme dans un rêve, Natsuki vit le corps de Shizuru tomber en arrière. Toucher le sol. Et ce fut le silence.

Tout simplement.

Natsuki était incapable de détacher son regard de son amie. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était tellement soudain. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Smith…La détonation résonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'elle restait là, pétrifiée, avec l'impression que la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus.  
Elle reporta son regard sur le canon fumant du beretta. Son propre pistolet. Elle se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable et elle suffoqua, éperdue, se débattant contre la réalité, comme si une vague gigantesque venait de s'abattre sur elle pour l'entraîner dans les abysses. Sa vision se voila. _Shizuru…_

- Allons…

cette voix détestable…Natsuki releva la tête comme si on venait de la gifler et son regard se riva sur Smith. Ce fut le déclic.  
Smith fit un pas en arrière. La rage émanant de la silhouette tremblante était presque palpable. Sans un mot, sans un seul regard pour l'arme qu'il tenait encore, Natsuki bondit en avant. Smith n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste. Une tornade de haine et de souffrance fondit sur lui. Les coups pleuvaient, désordonnés, désespérés, avec une puissance décuplée par la fureur.

Natsuki voyait rouge. Elle voulait mettre cet homme en pièce. Le déchirer à main nues, le réduire en charpie. Sous ses poings, elle sentit des os craquer, sans savoir si c'était les siens ou ceux de Smith. Une satisfaction malsaine l'envahit en le sentant aussi impuissant.

Smith se débattait contre un véritable chat sauvage. Le visage de Natsuki était déformé par une rage aveugle et sanguinaire. Ses yeux réduits à deux fentes haineuses avaient l'éclat de la démence. Il sut à cet instant qu'il allait mourir. La peur lui prit la gorge comme une main d'acier et il hurla. Natsuki s'empara du pistolet qu'il avait lâché.

- Je vais te tuer, JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla-t-elle à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

La jeune fille voulait voir les balles transpercer ce corps pitoyable. S'abreuver de sa terreur jusqu'à noyer sa haine et son désespoir. Le voir crever, déchiqueté, méconnaissable, qu'il meure en sachant ce qu'était la peur absolue.  
Natsuki pressa frénétiquement la détente, à bout portant. Les coups de feu couvrirent les cris de Smith, en écho avec sa colère et sa folie et les secousses du recul avait quelque chose de salvateur.  
Même lorsque le chargeur fut vide, elle continua, avec un hurlement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.  
Devant elle, Smith s'était recroquevillé sur le sol en sanglotant comme un bébé. Pas un seul impact n'était visible sur son corps.

Natsuki lui jeta son revolver à la figure, en un geste infantile, écœurée. Elle cria de plus belle alors que ses larmes coulaient à flot. Elle se sentait malade de dégoût et d'injustice. On ne lui laissait même pas écraser cette ordure. Elle se leva, pour terminer à mains nues ce qu'elle avait commencé mais une pression sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Deux bras l'entourèrent et elle se sentit tirée en arrière, vers une chaleur familière.

Le souffle de Natsuki se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle étrangla un cri alors que son cœur se mettait à tonner dans sa poitrine à lui en faire tourner la tête. Une vague d'espoir la balaya, insensée et douloureuse.

- Shizuru ? murmura-t-elle sans oser se retourner.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura une voix douce aux accents de Kyoto.

Smith gémissait en se tordant sur le sol alors qu'une tâche humide commençait à s'étaler sur son pantalon. Complètement traumatisé. Shizuru se fichait éperdument de lui mais voir Natsuki dans un tel état lui donnait une effrayante impression de déjà vue. Elle ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas pour la solitaire.

Natsuki fit volte-face et serra son amie contre elle à l'en étouffer. Shizuru se laissa faire et lui caressa les cheveux alors que de longs sanglots la secouait. Shizuru qu'elle avait vu tomber, frappée presque à bout portant.

- Comment…comment…

Natsuki n'arrivait même pas à formuler sa question. Sa terreur incrédule en voyant Shizuru s'effondrer, sa rage meurtrière et son soulagement sans borne l'avait laissé le cœur à vif. Ses émotions l'avaient complètement submergées jusqu'à la noyer, pour la relâcher avec violence, comme si on venait de la passer à tabac.

- Natsuki est tête en l'air…on dirait bien que tu tirais à blanc.

Les munitions…les balles qu'elle avait choisit sans trop y faire attention pour charger son beretta. Natsuki éclata d'un rire nerveux sans se risquer à la lâcher.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue Natsuki.

Des pleurs furent sa seule réponse. Nerveusement, son amie était au bout du rouleau et s'accrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au loin, on entendit une sirène de police, alors que son ange murmurait faiblement dans le creux de son cou quelque chose qui ressemblait à son prénom.  
Elles restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'une Natsuki tremblante de la tête au pied reprenne ses esprit et lève enfin les yeux vers Shizuru.

- Ne me refais…jamais ça…chuchota-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

- Ara, je vais devoir y réfléchir, je suis tellement bien accueillie !

Natsuki eut un petit rire et essuya ses yeux rougis.

- Idiote, j'ai eu une de ces peurs…

La solitaire s'interrompit en voyant ses yeux brillants et ses pommettes un peu trop roses. Shizuru adorait profiter de la situation mais elle s'appuyait décidément beaucoup sur elle. Elle posa une main sur son front et le trouva brûlant.

- Et tu es malade en plus…

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir contre le parapet et prit place à ses côtés sans relâcher son étreinte, comme si elle aurait pu en profiter pour disparaître.

- Je devrais l'être plus souvent en tout cas, murmura Shizuru en se blottissant contre elle.

Natsuki se sentit rougir mais elle était trop soulagée pour avoir la moindre gêne. Elle avait le cœur tellement léger qu'elle aurait put s'envoler. La tempête de ses émotions s'était calmée d'un coup et elle se sentait en paix. En paix et épuisée. Contre elle, Shizuru ne bronchait pas. Les paupières closes et la respiration lourde, ses dernières forces l'avait quittées. Natsuki s'inquiéta un instant de son manque de réaction avant de décider de la laisser en paix. Elle-même se sentait partir. La solitaire garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive l'uniforme d'un policier dans l'embrasure de la porte. Et elle se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.


	16. Chapter 16

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux. La salle était claire, un peu d'air frais passait par la fenêtre. Elle était allongée dans un lit confortable et elle se sentait bien. Le cauchemar était terminé.  
C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Natsuki. Avachie dans un fauteuil dans une position inconfortable, elle dormait à point fermé. Son bras était coincée dans une écharpe, un pansement masquait à peine l'ecchymose qui fleurissait sous son œil droit et ses mains étaient bandées.

La nuit avait été agitée.

_Natsuki déteste les hopitaux_, se rappela-t-elle.  
Même si un séjour ici s'imposait pour toutes les deux, ça avait du lui être pénible. Elle était touchée qu'elle soit restée plus longtemps pour elle.

Shizuru soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, se lovant d'avantage dans son lit.  
Goûter au calme et au plaisir d'être simplement vivant, paisiblement, à la lisière du sommeil, c'était tellement précieux…  
Elle sentit quelque chose de doux contre son visage et tendit la main.  
Une peluche. Le petit chien en peluche qu'elle avait offert à Natsuki pour son anniversaire, l'année où elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Shizuru l'attira contre elle et fit un large sourire.

Il sentait Natsuki.

Elle commença à somnoler, heureuse d'être simplement là, en repensant à ces jours tellement particuliers.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était en plein été et elle connaissait Natsuki depuis quelques mois. Suffisamment longtemps en tout cas pour connaître sa pudeur et ne pas hésiter à en profiter pour la taquiner. Elle s'était rendue dans sa boutique de lingerie fine favorite, saluée les vendeuses qui étaient aussi des admiratrices et discuté un peu avec la propriétaire qui l'avait embauchée le mois d'avant. Elle était toujours accueilli à bras ouverts et trouvait ça aussi agréable que gratifiant.

Shizuru s'en souvenait très bien, elle s'était attardée devant les dessous osés avant de se résigner à chercher quelque chose de plus simple en se disant que ce n'était que partie remise. Elle était certaine de la taille à choisir, elle avait l'œil pour ça. Mais au moment de payer, elle avait changé d'avis et prit la taille au-dessus. Juste pour prétexter s'être trompée et avoir l'occasion de traîner Natsuki ici pour l'échanger. Ce qui avait parfaitement marché d'ailleurs.

Au souvenir d'une Natsuki écarlate lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son cadeau, le sourire de Shizuru s'élargit encore, si c'était possible.

Et pour se faire pardonner elle lui avait offert cette peluche. La fille de Kyoto connaissait cette facette enfantine de son amie et choisir un chien pour elle lui paraissait tout naturel.

Natsuki avait sorti son grand jeu du _« une peluche ? tu m'as bien regardé ? »_ mais en la tenant contre elle Shizuru aurait parié que son amie dormait avec.

Le craquement de la chaise lui fit ouvrir un œil au moment où Natsuki s'étirait comme elle le pouvait, pliée en deux entre le dossier et l'accoudoir. La solitaire se réveilla complètement en la voyant et lui fit un signe, un sourire joyeux peint sur son visage.

- Shizuru ! comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi. Duran à bien veillé sur moi…ajouta-t-elle en désignant du regard la peluche dans le creux de son bras.

Natsuki rosit et ses yeux allèrent frénétiquement de la peluche à son amie qui arborait son plus beau sourire de renard.

- Mais …que…

Et elle se rappela qu'à son arrivée à l'hôpital elle avait appelé Mai pour lui demander de lui apporter quelques affaires, au cas où elle aurait à s'attarder ici. La rouquine avait du voir la peluche traîner près de son oreiller et l'avait mit dans son sac avec le reste. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la mettre sur le lit de Shizuru ensuite…

- Mai…grommela Natsuki en portant la main à son front.

- Ne fais pas la tête, tu fais peur à Duran, fit Shizuru en serrant la peluche contre elle d'un air de reproche.

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'impatience.

- Oublie ça…tu as encore de la fièvre ?

Shizuru pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Ara, Natsuki s'inquièterais pour moi ?

La jeune fille piqua un fard, ce qu'elle maquilla en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue agacée.

- Bien sûr que oui, tu…

On frappa à la porte et une infirmière entra avec un plateau repas, dispensant du même coup Natsuki de continuer. Elle les salua et posa le plateau sur une petite table devant Shizuru. Avec un sourire, elle en amena un autre pour Natsuki avant de s'en aller.

La solitaire contempla pensivement son repas et se demandant si les hôpitaux avaient fait des progrès en terme de nourriture avant de prendre ses couverts avec résignation. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que ses mains ne lui servaient plus à grand-chose en ce moment. Bouger les doigts lui faisait mal et la moindre pression faisait souffrir ses articulations. Elle n'avait rien de cassé, un vrai miracle, mais elle s'était faite de sérieuses contusions.

Shizuru observa son embarra avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Natsuki qui n'aimait pas ça.

- Tu me fais de la peine, comme ça…laisse-moi t'aider !

Natsuki fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, prit sa fourchette…et n'arriva même pas à la planter dans son assiette. Son estomac profita de l'occasion pour manifester son mécontentement. Natsuki eut une geste d'énervement et reposa le couvert en signe de défaite.

- Ah ! tant pis, tu as gagné !

Avec un sourire radieux, Shizuru lui tendit une bouchée.

- fais « Aaaah» demanda-t-elle gaiement.

Natsuki eut une étrange impression, une sorte de nostalgie, jusqu'à ce que la réalisation lui saute au visage.  
Cela faisait combien de temps que Shizuru l'avait taquinée de cette façon, pour la dernière fois ?

Avec ce petit sourire qui lui laissait croire qu'elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ce ton joyeux, d'un naturel libre de tout remord ?

En recevant cette bouffée d'une autre époque, Natsuki en eut la gorge nouée.  
La scène de la veille se rejoua en un éclair devant elle et la solitaire prit conscience de ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment : des instants précieux, sans prix. Quelque chose qui aurait simplement pu lui être arraché sans retour en arrière possible.

Ce sentiment fut si fort que des larmes lui piquèrent brusquement les yeux.

Natsuki se reprit vite et fit mine de se frotter un œil en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se plier au petit jeu de son amie, avec plus de joie et de soulagement qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, sans prévenir. Mai ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Natsuki, la bouche ouverte d'un air boudeur, les bras croisés devant elle et Shizuru qui lui donnait à manger avec l'air de s'amuser au plus haut point.

- Vous préférez peut-être que je repasse après le repas ? demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.

Natsuki se redressa d'un bond, écarlate.

- Toi ! tu pourrais frapper, au moins !

Mai se contenta de rire devant ses gesticulations. C'est alors que Reito entra à son tour dans la chambre. Le vice-président arborait un superbe coquard qui allait sans aucun doute provoquer un émoi sans précédent au sein de ses admiratrices et, d'après les attelles sur sa main, il ne s'en était pas sorti sans casse.  
Il salua les deux jeunes filles et Natsuki sentit son regard s'attarder sur elle. Il y avait une certaine méfiance et un avertissement dans les yeux vifs du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas oublié la conduite de Natsuki la veille, dans sa voiture.

La solitaire non plus. Honteuse et fâchée que Reito lui rappelle cet épisode, elle soutint un instant l'éclat de ses yeux noirs avant de détourner le regard.

- La police voudrait te parler, Natsuki.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, le côté rebelle de la jeune fille perça alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur la fenêtre comme pour évaluer ses chances de fuite.

- Pour ton témoignage, grosse maligne, précisa Mai devant son petit jeu.

Natsuki haussa un sourcil, gênée d'être aussi transparente.

- Oh…je vois. Euh…je reviendrais après, d'accord ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Shizuru, comme si elle attendait sa permission.

- Bien sûr !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester pour lui tenir compagnie, fit Reito en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Natsuki hocha brièvement la tête et sortit un peu vite, Mai sur les talons. La rouquine la retint par son bras valide.

- Hé, ça va ? tu es un peu…

Dans un sursaut de fierté, Natsuki songea un instant à l'envoyer balader en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas ses ognons. Elle se ravisa. A quoi pensait-elle ? Mai était l'une de ses amies les plus chères ! Nao avait raison, elle avait vraiment un caractère de chien quand elle le voulait.

- Pas grand chose, avoua Natsuki. Ne t'inquiète pas…j'ai juste réalisé certaines choses, c'est tout, fit-elle, les yeux embués d'émotions.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir empêchèrent Mai de réconforter son amie. La solitaire avait horreur de montrer ses faiblesses en public.  
Elle se contenta de lui serrer affectueusement l'épaule et les deux filles se tournèrent vers les inspecteurs de police qui les attendaient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- J'ignorais que tu avais participé à mon sauvetage, expliqua Shizuru en se redressant dans son lit. 

- Tu n'étais pas en état de voir grand chose quand on t'as descendu de cette tour, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Shizuru sourit.

- J'ai du te causer du soucis…merci pour tout, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, fit-elle en désignant sa main.

- Les os, ça se ressoude, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? comment te sens-tu ?

Il y eu un instant de silence.

- J'ai bien récupéré, dit simplement Shizuru.

Reito acquiesça. Il respecterait son mutisme. Après tout, tous deux étaient des gens réservés qui parlaient peu de leur problème, même entre eux. Ne rien dire et simplement proposer sa présence, c'était de cette façon qu'ils s'offraient leur soutient. Il attendrait.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda finalement son amie.

Reito s'exécuta. Quand il eut finit, Shizuru resta pensive.

Une fois de plus, Reito ne la força pas. La fille de Kyoto savait qu'elle aurait du lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dessus.  
Elle songeait à la façon dont elle avait agit avec Natsuki. C'était étrange, tacitement toutes les deux s'étaient réfugiées dans leurs habitudes d'autrefois. Un peu comme si elles avaient eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

- Toute cette histoire…je crois que j'ai changé.

Reito attendit poliment qu'elle continue avant de la presser gentiment.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir m'éloigner de tout le monde. J'ai cru que je devais m'isoler pour le bien de tous. Mettre fin à mes jours peut-être. Ou vivre un calvaire en continuant de traîner tout ces fantômes derrière moi…Je n'ai sûrement pas le droit au bonheur et pourtant…

Shizuru déglutit. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait s'autoriser à faire ce genre de confidence.

- J'aimerais y goûter encore un peu.

Reito se pencha en avant.

- J'aimerais vivre et faire…comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Exactement comme ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son réveil dans cette chambre. Shizuru n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir encore une telle quiétude. Du baume sur ses plaies à vif. Devant elle, Natsuki avec sa sincérité émue et sa timidité l'avait poussé à croire que, pour un instant, c'était possible.

- Je ne devrais pas mais…

Comment l'expliquer ?

Reito lui prit la main et la serra affectueusement.

- Laisse-toi du temps. C'est une affaire que tu dois résoudre toi-même. Mais il faut que tu te laisse une chance, n'est-ce pas ? dis-toi qu'on ne te laissera plus tomber et surtout, ne t'interdis pas un peu de bonheur. Surtout pas.


	17. Chapter 17

Et voilà…cette fanfic se termine, c'est l'heure du chapitre final…  
Avant tout, toutes mes excuses pour les délais de mise à jour. Le fait est que cette fanfic est bouclée depuis longtemps mais que je n'avais jamais vraiment le temps de mettre à jour.  
Bon, ok, cette excuse est bidon, j'aurais toujours pu m'arranger autrement, c'est vrai.  
La véritable raison est que j'aurais voulu reprendre tout les chapitres au fur et à mesure, de façon à peaufiner certaines choses et réécrire certains passages, en particulier sur la fin.  
Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je ne le ferais jamais donc autant finir de poster cette fic maintenant.  
Mais trève de blabla !

* * *

Mai avait traîné Natsuki hors de l'hôpital, _pour son bien_ avant de l'installer dans un petit bar à proximité.  
A l'air attristé de son amie, elle avait décidé de lui remonter le moral. Un bon dessert, c'était déjà un bon début.

- On est mieux ici, les hôpitaux sont vraiment trop déprimants ! lança-t-elle, réjouie.

Natsuki lui adressa un petit sourire. La grande sœur de Takumi était aussi bien placée qu'elle pour parler de ce genre d'endroits. C'était tout à son honneur.

- Duran a eu du succès auprès de Shizuru, on dirait, enchaîna son amie, mine de rien.

Le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Les yeux de Natsuki étincelèrent avant qu'elle ne tourne au rouge pivoine en ronchonnant.

De fil en aiguilles, à force de taquineries, Natsuki finit par lui raconter comment cette peluche était arrivée chez elle et bientôt les deux filles riaient de bon cœur en enchaînant la discussion sur n'importe quoi.  
Mai était ravie. Natsuki était beaucoup plus détendue et ses yeux ne fixaient plus un point imaginaire dans le vide. La solitaire n'était pas dupe. Mai avait un véritable don pour remonter le moral des gens ! elle l'admirait beaucoup pour ça. Jamais elle ne l'admettrait, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir un dixième de la sensibilité ou de là diplomatie optimiste de la rouquine.

Un silence paisible finit par s'installer. Natsuki décida de se confier, un peu. Après tout, grâce à Mai elle avait pu prendre un peu de recul. Ce qu'elle avait en tête n'était plus une masse d'émotions confuses.

- Tu as vu Smith ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, son état est le cadet de mes soucis. Mais il paraît que tu ne l'as pas raté.

Natsuki baissa les yeux sur les restes de son Milk Shake.

- J'aurais pu le tuer, oui…

- Légitime défense, lui rappela Mai.

- ça n'a pas d'importance, fit Natsuki en secouant la tête. J'avais…vraiment envie de lui faire la peau. Sans Shizuru…la dernière fois aussi, à ce labo. J'ai tiré sur ce soldat sans hésitation.

Mai la laissa continuer.

- Mais le pire, c'est que je m'en fiche, avoua-t-elle.

Mai avala de travers.

- Oui, je sais…c'est pas bien, maugréa Natsuki. Mais…si ça devait se reproduire, je le referais sans doute encore une fois…

Elle avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Shizuru, dans son appartement, pâle comme un linge devant les photographies de son massacre au First District…Bien sûr l'ampleur n'avait rien à voir, mais elle avait au moins un petit aperçut de ce que Shizuru avait voulu dire ce soir-là. Et elle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se draper dans sa prétendue « pureté »…elle se sentait misérable maintenant.

- Les gens disjonctent quand ils perdent tout, on ne peut pas prévoir leur réaction, je crois, avança Mai.

Sans aucun doute, Mai repensait à la « mort » de Takumi et à la façon dont elle avait attaqué Mikoto.

Natsuki opina pensivement. Mais finalement, elle n'avait rien perdu. Les choses lui apparaissaient différemment maintenant. Les petits évènements prenaient une toute autre importance. Elle secoua la tête.

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli tout gâcher…ça me rend dingue.

- Tu avais tes raisons…

- Mes raisons ? on s'en fout complètement ! si Shizuru s'était vraiment faite tuer, elles auraient pas changé grand-chose mes raisons, tiens !

Mai leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

- Holà, du calme…ça sert à rien de tout te mettre sur le dos !

Elle avait rarement vu Natsuki prendre les choses autant à cœur. La solitaire haussa les épaules et se calma un peu.

- Si tu veux vraiment rattraper le coup, arrête de ressasser tout ça, conseil d'amie.

Natsuki décrispa les épaules. Mai avait raison.

- Au moins je crois que je comprends mieux certaines choses... Merci pour la discu, Mai.

La rouquine leva son verre.

- A ton service !

* * *

Natsuki était assise sur son lit. Brusquement, elle se leva. Fit le tour de sa chambre. Ramassa un t-shirt qui traînait sur la moquette. La solitaire ouvrit la fenêtre. Il commençait à faire froid, dehors. Il faisait nuit. Les trottoirs étaient déserts. Tous les volets de ses voisins étaient clos. Natsuki se détourna et finit par se décider à plier le vêtement avant de le jeter sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prit les clés de sa moto…et les reposa finalement sur sa table de chevet. Il était tard, elle aurait dû dormir. Fichue bougeotte. Son regard accrocha son téléphone portable. Elle le prit. Le reposa. Soupira bruyamment, s'en empara d'un geste énervé et parcouru le répertoire en deux coups de pouces.

L'écran lui rappela au passage qu'il était près de 2 heures du matin. Mais qui allait-elle appeler à cette heure ? Mai ? Shizuru ? Nao ? c'est sûre, à une heure pareille, elles allaient l'adorer ! et pour leur raconter quoi ?

_Oui, c'est Natsuki, désolée de t'appeler si tard mais figure-toi que j'arrive pas à dormir…_

Dépitée, Natsuki finit par balancer le téléphone au même niveau que le t-shirt.

Qu'est-ce que faisaient les autres dans ce genre de cas ? Sortir ? elle avait déjà fait 30 fois le tour du quartier…boire un verre, voir des amis ? elle se serait sentit stupide. Même complètement paumée elle était incapable de s'imaginer se pointer dans un bar et déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à quelqu'un. Même de très proche. Surtout à cette heure. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et que ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans ce genre de cas, hein ? elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Ah, fierté à la gomme ! c'est bien gentil de vouloir être sauvé sans appeler à l'aide, mais c'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans le monde réel.

Natsuki prit une respiration hachée. Finalement, elle tendit la main pour récupérer son téléphone. La solitaire décida d'appeler Mai. Tant pis si elle passait pour une idiote. Elle avait le cœur lourd et son appartement lui paraissait minuscule, oppressant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait finir par exploser. Mais dès la première sonnerie, seule la voix enthousiaste de la messagerie vocale lui répondit. Natsuki raccrocha avec un soupir. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, ce manque de réponse, c'était injuste. Elle se sentait un peu plus insignifiante et abandonnée. Tant pis. La solitaire se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage.

Splendide. Une insomnie, un coup de blues, une crise d'inactivité, appelez ça comme vous voulez, manquait plus que ça.

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur son lit.

Natsuki songea à appeler Shizuru avant de laisser tomber cette idée. Elle avait dépendu de sa présence pendant trop longtemps. La motarde aurait été ravie d'entendre sa voix mais elle avait peur de faire une erreur en appelant. Non, elle n'oserait jamais.

Natsuki détestait ne rien avoir pour s'occuper. C'était dans ce genre de cas que tout un paquet de trucs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier refaisaient surface. Ou bien tout simplement des impressions, des pensées qui refusaient de la laisser tranquilles et tapaient contre son inconscient comme les enragés du marteau-piqueur qui avait envahi Fuuka pendant la reconstruction. L'enfer.

Avant, c'était l'accident qui avait tué sa mère qui la harcelait et la blancheur des murs de l'hôpital. Maintenant, elle revoyait sans cesse Shizuru s'effondrer.

Natsuki frissonna. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Un peu fébrile. Voire carrément survoltée. Le cœur serré comme si une petite main s'était refermé dessus. Incapable de se concentrer. Elle tournait en rond. Ça la rendait dingue. L'appréhension la rongeait. Ses mains paraissaient incapable d'arrêter de s'agiter, d'attraper des objets au hasard, de se poser sur sa nuque, de tirer une mèche de cheveux… Après avoir cherché en vain quelque chose à faire, la motarde se glissa dans son lit. Elle se roula en boule dans sa couette, sans considération pour tout ce qu'elle avait posé dessus depuis le début de la nuit. Elle avait l'impression d'être incapable de se réchauffer. Natsuki savait ce que c'était, elle l'avait déjà ressentie auparavant même si c'était vieux désormais. La jeune fille ne connaissait comme remèdes que l'attente, le sommeil s'il voulait d'elle et l'espérance que tout irait mieux demain. Oui, demain ses soucis de cette nuit lui paraîtraient futiles, sans importance. Mais quand même, pensa-t-elle en se serrant d'avantage, la gorge nouée.

Rarement la réalisation de sa propre solitude l'avait abattue à ce point-là.

* * *

Peut-être que toute cette histoire allait enfin s'achever, songea Reito. Les derniers évènements avaient porté un coup fatal à la Searrs. L'organisation ne s'en relèverait pas, ils pouvaient espérer avoir la paix de ce côté-là. Une paix bien méritée ! Shizuru était sortie de l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours et s'était bien remise. Même ses propres blessures n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Tout ça méritait bien une petite fête…

Toute la bande s'était réunie au grand complet chez lui pour la soirée et peut-être même le restant de la nuit au point ou les choses étaient parties. Midori, l'air hilare et un verre à la main était d'ores et déjà condamnée à rester ici. Après le dîner un karaoké improvisé avait été organisé avec les vieux CD de sa collection jusqu'à ce que les participants n'aient plus assez de voix ou ne soient plus assez sobres pour continuer.

Les voisins n'étaient pas près de l'oublier. Même Natsuki avaient accepté de chanter. Reito sourit. Certaines vidéos se négocieraient très chers demain.

L'heure s'était avancée et des petits groupes de discussions s'étaient formés dans le salon. Mai avait demandé pour la trentième fois à Natsuki et Shizuru de raconter la bagarre en haut de la tour et les deux filles avaient finit par céder à son caprice. Vraiment, songea Reito, la rouquine avait un côté batailleur étonnant quand elle était un peu éméchée. Nao choisit ce moment pour l'inviter à faire une partie de caps et la grande sœur de Takumi abandonna la discussion sans plus de cérémonie.

Shizuru rit.

Natsuki secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais puisqu'elles abordaient ce sujet…

- Tu te rappelles quand Smith t'as tiré dessus…je n'arrête pas d'y repenser, confia-t-elle.

Shizuru pouvait en dire autant. En y songeant de nouveau elle avait du mal à expliquer pourquoi elle avait feint la mort. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, un peu comme si cette stratégie s'était imposée à elle. Peut-être qu'elle même avait tout simplement cru à sa mort. Peut-être qu'une part plus sombre de son être avait désespérément eu besoin de savoir quelle serait la réaction de Natsuki si elle venait à mourir. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment et elle aurait du mal à se justifier s'il le fallait. Mais Natsuki ne posa pas de questions.

- Si tu me refais ce coup-là, c'est promis, je t'achève, marmonna la solitaire d'un ton bougon.

- Natsuki, défronce les sourcils tu vas finir par te faire des rides ! lança Midori en passant.

- Va cuver plus loin ! contre-attaqua la solitaire, fâchée d'être interrompue.

Mai et Nao achevèrent leur partie de caps et le stock de bière par la même occasion et la rouquine décréta en se levant d'un pas mal assuré qu'elle allait se coucher.  
Petit à petit les autres l'imitèrent et Reito finit par entraîner Midori à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis. En la voyant passer, Natsuki aurait juré qu'elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Elles furent bientôt seules. Natsuki attisa le feu qui commençait à faiblir dans la cheminée et revint s'installer dans le canapé à côté de Shizuru.

- Enfin un peu de calme !

- Midori est en pleine forme on dirait…

- Cette fille carbure à la bière et à la vodka, c'est pas étonnant, bougonna Natsuki.

Elles échangèrent quelques commentaires et un silence paisible finit par s'installer.

- Alors tout est finit ? demanda Natsuki à mi-voix au bout de quelques instants.

- On dirait bien, oui. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Autre instant de silence. Finalement, Natsuki prit son courage à deux mains.

- Euh…Shizuru ?

- Hmm ?

- J'aimerais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, quand tu es venus chez moi. Pour les photos…Je me suis conduite n'importe comment, je n'ai pas réfléchi et ça a failli très mal tourner.

Shizuru ne cilla pas. D'habitude, Natsuki se fichait pas mal de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle. Mais là, c'était Shizuru. Elle se demanda avec une certaine appréhension comment elle devait prendre le silence de son amie. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas eu une pensée pour ses sentiments ce soir là. Elle espérait avoir encore assez de crédibilité pour que Shizuru comprenne qu'elle était sincère. Elle continua. Autant dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce n'était plus le moment de chipoter.

- Tu sais…ça m'est égal.

Silence.

- Ces photos, je m'en fiche complètement. Je comprendrais si tu veux les garder ou les brûler, peu importe. Tout ce que tu as pu faire de mal j'en ai…rien à cirer. Ce que peuvent dire les autres à ce sujet je m'en fous. Complètement. Et…je sais de quoi je suis capable maintenant et ça aussi, je refuse que ça m'empêche de vivre. On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière et on n'oubliera jamais mais ce serait bien si…si on pouvait essayer de ne plus s'empoisonner l'existence…

C'était sincère. Plus elle parlait et plus elle s'en rendait compte. Les regrets, les cauchemars, les colères, l'angoisse et la solitude…Quand est-ce que ces sentiments étaient devenus aussi écrasants ? à croire qu'à force de les traîner pendant aussi longtemps, aussi intensément, elle en avait la nausée. Natsuki voulait désespérément les laisser tomber et se défaire de cette carapace oppressante. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses à connaître que ces masses d'émotions sombres qui leur pourrissaient la vie. Ce n'était sûrement pas aussi simple mais elle espérait de façon insensée pouvoir s'en débarrasser aussi facilement qu'on enlève une chemise sale. Passer à autre chose. Faire simple et enfin respirer pour aller de l'avant. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui les en empêchait à part elles-mêmes ?

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le besoin de se sentir l'esprit libre, en paix, puisse être d'une telle urgence.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shizuru était à court de mots. En temps normal, elle se sortait de ce genre de situation avec une plaisanterie. Mais même elle n'aurait jamais osé tourner en dérision des aveux pareils. Elle avait un peu l'impression de s'entendre lors de sa conversation avec Reito, à l'hôpital. Alors au lieu de se moquer, elle passa gentiment un bras autour des épaules de son amie et lui embrassa le front.

- Merci.

Ce ne serait sûrement pas facile mais elles pourraient peut-être y arriver si toutes les deux décidaient de se laisser une chance.

Natsuki sourit timidement. Un grand poids en moins sur le cœur. Ce n'était que le début mais elles pouvaient tout recommencer. C'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

La solitaire ne s'était jamais habituée à ce que Shizuru la cajole mais pour une fois elle se détendit de bon cœur. C'était plutôt agréable. Elle aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les personnes qui l'avaient prise dans leurs bras. Elle avait farouchement rejeté tout le monde après que la mort de sa mère. Pour se protéger et ne plus souffrir de nouveaux, diagnostiquaient ceux qui la connaissaient. Sans doute. Mais à cet instant précis, la solitaire se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Les bastons ne lui posaient aucun problème mais en matière de sentiments elle se sentait maladroite et stupide. Après tout, elle était un vrai garçon manqué dont les colères étaient quasi-légendaires et le mauvais caractère universellement connu. A côté de gens comme Shizuru qui se drapaient dans l'élégance et la maîtrise de tout ce qu'ils accomplissaient, elle faisait tâche.

Pourtant, même Shizuru avait des failles. Elle avait sans doute vu plus de facettes de son amie que n'importe qui et elle en était heureuse. Petit à petit, Natsuki se blottit contre elle et ferma les yeux. Confortablement installée, près du feu avec les craquements de l'âtre et le cœur de Shizuru qui battait à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se sentait d'humeur paresseuse.

Elle avait finit par comprendre à quel point la vie pouvait être fragile et que cet instant aurait tout simplement pu ne jamais exister.

- Ne t'endors pas…

La solitaire se redressa un peu. Shizuru souriait, un sourire si rayonnant et mélancolique que son cœur s'emballa. Ses cheveux accrochaient les lueurs du feu et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle était vraiment belle.

Natsuki avait envie de le dire mais elle était incapable de parler.

La fille de Kyoto n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez son amie. Ses yeux verts étincelaient.

Natsuki fit un mouvement involontaire. La seconde d'après, elle pressait maladroitement son visage contre le sien. Ses joues étaient en feu, elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait envie de rire et de pleurer.

- Natsuki…

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Chut…Si je t'entends je…

La solitaire l'embrassa de nouveau, sur les joues, sur les lèvres. Ses bras s'étaient glissés autour de la taille de Shizuru et elle la serra contre elle pour ne pas trembler. Celle qui avait été son soutient pendant des années l'enlaça et Natsuki ne pensa à rien d'autre.

Shizuru y croyait à peine. La solitaire s'accrochait à elle avec une maladresse touchante. Elle croisa son regard entre deux battements de cils et y lut autant de peur que d'amour. Shizuru lui caressa la joue. Elle se demanda furtivement si Natsuki voyait la même chose en la regardant. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à cet instant ? L'angoisse dans ses yeux d'émeraude se dissipa et Natsuki eut à peine le temps de sourire avant que les lèvres de Shizuru ne capturent les siennes.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus haut, collée contre les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier, Midori affichait un sourire victorieux.

- Pas trop tôt, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elles allaient se décider, renchérit Mai.

Reito apparut et tira gentiment sa petite sœur par les épaules.

- Allez Mikoto, au lit, il est tard. Vous devriez y aller aussi, toutes les deux. Laissez-les un peu

tranquilles, fit-il avec bonne humeur.

- Un troupeau d'éléphant traverserait la maison je suis sûre qu'elles ne bougeraient pas d'un pouce, plaisanta Mai.

On entendait quelques murmures et un rire fusa, vite étouffé. Mai avait raison, ces deux-là avaient sûrement encore pleins de choses à se dire.

* * *

Hop, finit !

Franchement, elles méritaient bien un happy end, non ?

J'espère que cette fanfic aura fait plaisir aux fans de Mai Hime et en particuliers d'un certain couple de perso…

Merci aussi pour les reviews, c'était sympa tout plein :p

Et encore toutes mes excuses pour avoir fait traîner ça !


End file.
